El cortesano, el noble y el príncipe
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Hyoga, un joven de origen humilde forma parte de la corte de un rey llamado Asmita, en esta labrará fortuna, poder, amigos y enemigos que buscarán su ruina. Mantenía una relación secreta con Camus un futuro conde del reino, el cual en uno de sus viajes regresa casado con un joven príncipe llamado Milo el cual pone de cabeza a toda la corte y el reino con su belleza.
1. Chapter 1

¡ Hola!

Esta historia es mi favorita, me agradó escribirla mucho, espero que les agrade.

* * *

Camus D´Acuario había partido a las tierras donde se asentaban diversos condados, más allá del reino Indrapahts a comprar varios lotes para su familia y de paso visitar a unos parientes de su padre. Mientras tanto Hyoga Vladosky como su amante se ocupaba de asistir a las fiestas, banquetes y exhibiciones donde era celebrado y en cierto modo temido.

—parece que la fiesta de Aioros te dejó rezagado patito—comentó con cierta burla su amigo Ikki apenas entró a su habitación.

—Aioros siempre ha sido un excelente anfitrión, no por algo Sísifo lo escogió como su heredero—dijo levantándose de la amplia cama de sábanas de seda—llama a Mime para que me traiga un tónico para la resaca.

—soy tu invitado,no tu sirvienta, Hyoga—espetó ofendido ikki.

Puso los ojos en blanco en tanto se ponía de pie con dificultad y cogiéndose la cabeza tomaba una camisa y se le ponía sobre su torso desnudo. Una risa ahogada se escapó del peliazul mientras señalaba con el índice su parte superior.

—jajajajajaja, parece que te hubieran zamarreado Seiya y Jabu, si te vieras te asemejas a las viejas gritonas del círculo de Saori —se burló desternillándose de la risa ignorando el aura asesina de este al ver como se burlaba de él.

Mascullando una blasfemia el rubio salió de su habitación en búsqueda del solicitado sirviente que de seguro se encontraba puliendo la vajilla de oro para una cena que ofrecería en honor del rey Asmita y su familia; no se equivocó, lo halló en la inmensa cocina en compañía de otros sirvientes conversando y riendo desinhibidamente.

—Mime—llamó deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta mientras el silencio se hizo presente en los hombres y mujeres—prepárame una bebida para mi resaca, esta cefalea me está matando.

—si señor ya voy—dijo.

—no se preocupen, sigan en sus cosas, me complace verlos conversar animadamente—se dirigió a la pequeña multitud que lo observaba en silencio.

—¡ señor!—intervino una mujer de mediana edad.

—sí

—llamo a su peluquero—dijo a modo de pregunta, a sabiendas de que le reprendería por su atrevimiento, pero el de ojos azules sonrió divertido—claro, necesito un poco de arreglo.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Mime se apresuraba abriendo y cerrando gavetas, sacando y mezclando polvos para disminuir la molestia de su señor quien se dejó caer en una silla facilitada por otro de los servidores al tiempo que continuaban con sus labores, el preciado medicamento fue vaciado en un vaso, Hyoga bebió de un tirón todo el contenido del vaso en tanto hacía efecto en menos de lo que canta el gallo. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba repuesto y más animado, agradecido se retiró de nuevo a su cuarto donde se vestiría decentemente.

Más tarde.

—Camus no te dijo ¿Cuándo regresa?—preguntó interesado Shun a la vez que escribía una sátira de la corte.

—no, ni siquiera los criados de su mansión saben algo—respondió desganado.

—o lo saben pero no quieren decirte—murmuró tirando la pluma sobre un legajo de papeles.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—tal vez su odioso padre los instruyó para que no me den información, ya sabes cómo me ve Dégel D´ Acuario—comentó con la mirada perdida.

—sí, sí lo sé, más o menos él te ve como una ramera de alto nivel.

—él no cree que amo a su hijo—murmuró tristemente mientras dirigía su atención a una escultura de clorita que descansaba sobre una mesa de nogal.

El suave toque del joven Andrómeda calmó en parte la incertidumbre que albergaba su pecho, una incertidumbre que crecía día a día al pensar que Camus algún día no tan lejano llegue a casarse con otro que no sea él. De vez en cuando se convencía así mismo de que estaba equivocado, que siempre lo amaría y su estricto padre ya no intervendría más en su vida. Hyoga Vladosky se consideraba el hombre más atractivo de toda Indrapaths aparte de Afrodita Roses, nadie más lo eclipsaría ni lo desplazaría del corazón del heredero de Bluegard. Su ego y riqueza aparte de su nueva posición como favorito del canciller Saga Geminae admirarían a Camus.

—que tal si haces una visita a como se llama el amigo de los Acuario…

—Shura.

—sí a ese.

—¿crees que sepa algo?—preguntó esperanzado

—puede ser, ya que su tío El Cid junto a Sísifo son los únicos aparte del solitario Albafika en tener contacto con la gran familia condal de Bluegard, sin contar que le caes bien a los dos primeros.

—tienes razón pequeño, debo ir mañana—se dijo confiado—ahora debemos dormir.

Shun hizo una mueca de disgusto, no tenía intenciones de irse aún a dormir. Su amigo con una sonrisa lo empujó juguetonamente instándole a irse a descansar.

—¡ vamos, tienes que descansar!

—está bien, Lord Helias—rezongó arrastrando sus zapatos fuera de la habitación.

Seguro de sí mismo, lanzó una carcajada mientras se acomodaba en su lecho, lo tenía todo sólo le faltaba conseguir el amor definitivo de Camus y sería más poderoso y feliz de toda la corte de Asmita.

—soy un señor, nada me detendrá en poder ser el señor de Bluegard—y con este pensamiento se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

Sala principal, Casa Capricornio.

—Camus me ha escrito—confirmó el pelinegro mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en un amplio sillón—¿ deseas algo de beber?

—no, gracias—respondió interesado en lo que el otro le podría decir sobre su amante.

—verás, según sus cartas él regresará dentro de dos meses, parece que hay mal tiempo en Antares…

— ¿Antares?

—sí, la tierra donde Camus fue a adquirir esos lotes para construir una nueva casa para su familia—se inclinó hacia delante —acaso no te comentó.

Una punzada de angustia atravesó su corazón, "nueva casa", "Antares", la mención de esas dos palabras le decía que pronto se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

—no-no él sólo me dijo que iría a las tierras más allá de Indrapaths, pero no me dijo que era Antares—murmuró incómodo.

Shura lo estudió detenidamente, durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía el muchacho demostraba ser muy posesivo y celoso con cualquiera que se le acercaba de más a Camus, le simpatizaba mucho a expensas de la antipatía que le profesaba el padre del mencionado. Dégel lo detestaba y nunca lo aceptaría en su familia.

—algún día Camus tendrá que casarse.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, el otro hizo caso omiso, pero automáticamente hizo un puchero mientras decía:

—él sabe que lo amo demasiado, no puede hacerme eso—dijo posando sus pupilas en un perro que jugueteaba con un par de chicos que reían de contentos por las ocurrencias del can—tú crees que no me ame.

—¡ pero que disparastes dices! Camus te ama mucho, cuando regrese vendrá en tu búsqueda, además—se acercó para decirle—hasta Asmita le gustas.

Eso lo ruborizó hasta las orejas. Lo tomó como un cumplido.

Unos pasos acelerados retumbaron por el piso de la sala, un criado llevaba en sus manos un sobre con el sello de la casa Acuario. Ambos de miraron de hito en hito mientras Shura abría el sobre, lo que decía en aquel trozo de papel pondría de cabeza el mundo de ensoñación de Hyoga.

—vamos… ¿qué dice?—apremió el ansioso rubio.

—Camus estará aquí dentro de dos semanas, parece que…—se interrumpió bruscamente mientras alzaba la vista a su nervioso visitante—¡vendrá con su esposo!

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció, el mundo se desvaneció a sus pies. Lo que más temía ocurrió… Camus, Su Camus lo había cambiado por otro, otro que quizá no era tan atractivo ni apabullante como él. No iba a permitir que una insignificante criatura (tuvo ese abrupto pensamiento) probablemente sin nulo sentido de las costumbres de la glamorosa y ruidosa corte de Asmita le arrebatara lo que en cuatro años le costó forjar en el corazón del futuro conde de Bluegard.

— ¿c-como se llama, ese?—lanzó la pregunta como si hubiese bebido jugo con limaduras de hierro.

—su nombre es Milo, niño—contestó una voz varonil a su espalda, no era necesario voltearse y ver, la persona era su enemigo declarado Dégel Acuario—a menos que quieras saber su apellido.

Apretó los dientes mientras los nudillos de sus manos se volvían blancos de la ira, el anfitrión se puso en guardia antes de que una guerra estallara entre ellos dos.

—como te detesto—pensó a sus adentros.

Dégel ignorando al rubio saludó muy educadamente a Shura mientras tanto ordenaba que trajesen vino. Hyoga fastidiado optó que era mejor irse para evitar que el pelinegro tenga problemas con el "señor estirado" por encontrarlo allí. Tan elegante como siempre hizo una pequeña reverencia a su anfitrión y una desdeñosa y fría mirada al señor Acuario.

—pequeño mozo vulgar—masculló molesto.

Shura ante el comentario se hizo oídos sordos.

—no es su culpa ser tan atrayente y…

—es una calamidad, Shura, un ordinario con fortuna y tratamiento—continuó fastidiado, pero automáticamente cambió de tema por el bien suyo—quería comentarte sobre la buena impresión que dejaste a los Sagitarius-Leons.

— ¿qué dicen sobre mí?—averiguó interesado.

Una sonrisa cómplice se formó en el perfecto rostro del Conde de Bluegard mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de sus lujosas ropas un rollo de pergamino. Sobre el papel una elegante caligrafía escrita en letras negras con líneas doradas firmado con el sello Ducal de la familia Sagitarius-Leons, según por lo que leyeron era una invitación a una cena por el cumpleaños del menor de todos ellos, Regulus.

— ¡oh, parece que es cierto!—murmuró el pelinegro sorprendido.

—ves que Sísifo es el mejor noble anfitrión de Indrapaths, no me sorprende que Asmita lo haya designado Duque—dijo sonriente—y bien ¿irás, Shura?

—iré pero antes me cuentas lo que harás cuando llegue tu hijo con tu desconocido yerno.

—dicen que pertenece a una familia principesca cuyo apellido es Escorpio, no sé mucho de él, lo poco que sé es por medio de las cartas que me ha enviado Camus y a las averiguaciones de los espías de Afrodita D' Pisces—continuó en tanto bebía un buen trago de vino tinto.

Shura hizo un silbido de admiración al oír que el hijo de uno de sus aliados y más poderosos nobles de toda la colorida corte de los Virgo, había logrado una gran alianza casándose con un príncipe de alta alcurnia.

— ¿así que el tal Milo es un príncipe? ¡Increíble!

—así es mi amigo, pero tengo que decirte que Camus se casó con ese joven por amor, por lo tanto no existió ninguna maniobra ni tratado. Tendré que estar pendiente para cuando arriben y recibirlos—dijo con una característica alegría no tan común en él.

—Su Majestad estará muy complacido en conocer a tu yerno.


	3. Chapter 3

—ese vejete impertinente, ¡cuanto lo odio!—echaba fuego por la boca un encolerizado Hyoga mientras por producto de su ira rompía cuanta cosa veía en la sala. Pagó su furia un vaso de porcelana, una mesa de nogal con tapa de mármol a la cual le rompió una pata, destrozó un almohadón del juego de muebles esparciendo las plumas de avestruz por toda la sala, a una escultura le voló la nariz y por último se cortó la mano con los pedazos del vaso ya harto de desquitarse con sus cosas. Los aterrorizados sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro limpiando, arreglando y tratando de salvar inútilmente los objetos antes mencionados mientras otros curaban la herida de su amo.

En esos momentos Ikky aparecía por la sala con una expresión asesina, pero al ver lo que había sucedido interrogó a un apurado criado quien cargaba con mucho cuidado las astillas de una silla del comedor.

—¿pero qué diantres pasó aquí?

El sirviente lanzó un suspiro afligido_otra vez los ataques de cólera de mi amo—respondió.

—y ¿por qué?

—muchas veces cuando se enoja, es porque el señor Camus Acuario no lo visita muy seguido o se tropieza con su padre—comentó en voz baja el joven.

—de seguro su amante regresa con una sorpresa muy desagradable para él—comentó para sí—ya puedes retirarte.

Con una reverencia, el criado se retiró a seguir con su trabajo; Ikky no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio subió a sus habitaciones. Lo encontró sentado frente a la ventana que daba a su jardín colindante con el río y la mirada perdida, no se dignó a ver quién lo buscaba.

—¡se casó!—fue lo que salió de su boca.

—eso algún día tenía que pasar.

Abandonó la vista y se volteó a verlo directamente, tenía los ojos hinchados, el cabello rubio revuelto y el labio le temblaba. Su interlocutor conocía perfectamente la larga historia del otro desde cuando era un muchachito humilde hijo de madre soltera que al morir lo dejó al cuidado de un sabio hombre llamado Sage quien lo crió hasta los 16 años, edad en la cual conoció y se enamoró del hijo menor de la familia Acuario; sin embargo a pesar de amar ciegamente al acuario tenía aspiraciones de ser un rico y respetado señor, comer cuanto quisiera, vestir con lujosas ropas, tener una mansión con su propio nombre y finalmente formar parte de la corte de Asmita, para eso debía tener un título nobiliario que compró casándose con una condesa la cual lo dejó viudo meses después heredándole sus propiedades y dos títulos más como los de Marqués y Barón. Ahora tenía acceso a la corte y se había convertido en el nuevo querido del temido canciller Saga Geminae, sin olvidar a su "señor" como lo denominaba el cual ignoraba su nueva posición porque cuando partió estaba casado con la ilustre dama.

Eso sin contar que era inescrupuloso, astuto y perfecto calculador que no se esfumaban así se encuentre en los brazos de su amante. Si le daba la gana movía los hilos de la vida de otros para su beneficio.

—siempre has sabido que jamás él se casaría contigo.

—pero llevamos siendo amantes 4 años—replicó.

—tú lo mismo lo acabas de decir "amantes", que es muy diferente a prometido o esposo—espetó—además Camus Acuario proviene de un largo y antiguo linaje emparentado con la familia real, aunque en el hipotético caso de que te casaras con él, ese sería una unión morganática.

—¿qué es eso?

Ikky bufó ante el desconocimiento de su amigo, por lo que procedió a explicarle.

—mira ignorante—lo insultó—matrimonio morganático es una unión entre dos personas de diferentes estratos como por ejemplo un duque con un conde o viceversa, generalmente esos casos se dan cuando el matrimonio no ha sido aprobado por el parlamento o familia del noble. Ah y el consorte no hereda sus títulos, ni sus hijos tampoco.

—es demasiado injusto—reconoció.

—ves, tendrías desventajas—dijo—de qué te vale eso si no eres "Señor de Bluegard".

—pero… UN ENTROMETIDO E INSIGNIFICANTE HOMBRE, HABITANTE-DE-NO-SE-QUÉ-TIERRA NO PUEDE SER MEJOR QUE YO_explotó de nuevo el rubio.

—no puedes odiarlo si no lo conoces aún, Hyoga.

—pues me importa un rábano.

—nadie puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, estás empeñado en tu objetivo—dijo a modo de despedida—allá tú si quieres andar de perseguidor, yo me voy.

Sintiéndose perdido y solo, el joven rubio permaneció durante varios días en su habitación, no bajaba a comer ya que todas sus comidas las tomaba en su alcoba. Dejó su encierro cuando un día, Shura llegó de visita y le anunció lo menos que esperaba oír…. Camus y su esposo ya estaban en Indrapaths.

—¿ cómo es ese tal Milo?—comenzó poniéndose una capa encima.

—todos hemos quedado maravillados con ese joven—comentó distraído pero al ver la furiosa mirada del más chico, suavizó sus palabras—bueno tú también tienes lo tuyo.

—¡ bah! Me imagino que es un soso y tonto, hijo de viejos comerciantes—dijo con total desprecio en la voz—por que no ha de ser atractivo ni tan alto como yo.

El pelinegro lo miró con total desconcierto, había instantes en que experimentaba una súbita molestia por la forma en que se refería de los demás que no poseían su atractivo físico a veces sentía pena por sus ínfulas que terminarían destruyéndolo. Hyoga al notar el pesado silencio reinar en la habitación, se estremeció y por primera vez sintió que había " metido la pata de más".

—entonces… ¿no es como yo creo que es?

—es muy hermoso y pertenece a una antigua familia principesca.

—¡ qué!—dijo con voz queda.

—¡ lo siento tanto!—murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera un hijo mientras permanecía en shock.

—Camus no puede haberme olvidado así, ¡no puede hacerme esto!

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Milo aparece n.n


	4. Chapter 4

¡ Hola!

En este capítulo aparece Milo, así que espero que les agrade.

* * *

Días después, asistía a una fiesta en la mansión de los hermanos Geminae, ofrecida en honor al hermano menor del Canciller, Kanon, recientemente nombrado "Capitán de los ejércitos del Rey", al mismo tiempo la reunión serviría para la Familia Condal de Acuario una plataforma en la que presentarían ante toda la corte a su nuevo integrante. Todos los invitados aguardaban expectantes el tan ansiado momento de las presentaciones para ver a las dos únicas personas que robaban la atención y los murmullos generales. La mayoría ansiaba la ruina del Conde de Helias esa misma noche.

—dicen que el señor Helias teme ser desplazado por el joven esposo de Camus Acuario con el cual tenía una relación—comentaba una joven de cabellos morados con vestidos de seda borgoña con plumas de avestruz en su suelta caballera.

—uffff, ese es un ordinario, Saori—replicó otra jovencita de cabellos negros y vestido color plata en el cual tenía cosido pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores.

—no olvides que se casó con la viuda más rica de este reino, le compró el título y ahora es amante del Canciller—intervino Afrodita uniéndose a los comentarios maliciosos en contra del joven—ese rubiete me tiene harto.

—siento lástima por él.

—pues no lo sientas mi querida Saori—dijo Afrodita.

De pronto todos se silenciaron, un hombre corpulento con voz fuerte y clara fue anunciando uno a uno a las personalidades que llegaban a la sala. Inesperadamente una bomba cayó en medio del joven cuando el hombre anunció los primeros nombres.

—¡Sus Altezas Serenísimas, los Príncipes de Antares!

Entonces lo vio…. Parado a lado, su rostro era una exquisitez, tan hermoso como único, dedujo que rondaba por los 18 o 19 años pues desprendía un aura juvenil que atrapó a todos los presentes; sus pupilas, dos joyas de color turquesas y su cabellos índigo en ondas que caían sobre su pecho cubierto por lujosas ropas bordadas con el escudo de armas del principado que consistía en un escorpión rodeado por lanzas. Camus parecía muy orgulloso del joven quien caminaba a su derecha. Las palabras de admiración volaban por todo el salón.

—¡ ese escudo es de la familia Escorpio!

—¡ es una pródiga y bella criatura!

—¡ un ángel caído del cielo!

Incluso hasta Saga se vio atraído por el Príncipe de Antares quien no quitó sus ojos de encima de él. Entonces cayó en cuenta cómo habían sido nombrados Camus y Milo "Príncipes de Antares" en vez de "Sus Señorías" como denominaban a los condes.

Los exquisitos postres preparados con chocolate negro y blanco, manjar y frutas sabían a cartón, ni siquiera la mesa de bajativos que contenía té, agua, jugo de frutas, vino entre otras bebidas apaciguaban el terrible desazón que experimentó al conocer a Milo, el esposo de su adorado Camus; frente a él parloteaba animadamente Seiya quien contaba la ridícula situación en que fue encontrado su amigo Jabu con una doncella de Saori días atrás. A él no le interesaba la tonta historia, lo que le importaba aquellos momentos era Camus, el cual desde que inicio la fiesta no se despegaba de su consorte, estaba absorto mirándolo con devoción y amor.

—¡aquí estás!—dijo una voz muy conocida—te estaba buscando para presentarte a…

—¡no me siento bien, Shura!—dijo evitando el encuentro con el odiado príncipe aunque su corazón pedía a gritos ver a Camus—yo considero que debo irme.

—de ninguna manera me vas a dejar con la mano estirada, muchachito—dijo para que solo él oyera mientras apretaba su brazo—¿quieres quedar en ridículo?

—y que parte no entiendes de que no deseo conocer a "su príncipe"—respondió con cierta inquina en la voz.

—Camus te está mirando.

—está bien—dijo poniéndose de pie completamente desganado mientras seguía a Shura.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran mesa primorosamente servida, los anfitriones, Aioros, el joven de la casa Aria llamado Mu, Camus y Milo conversando animadamente con Kanon. Su sonrisa era cálida y sincera y el tono de su voz era exquisito, varonil y moderado en su lenguaje, era evidente que era un hombre muy educado porque el gemelo menor asentía maravillado a cada palabra del joven de ojos turquesas. El Señor de la casa Capricornio, presentó a los dos hombres quienes se saludaron conforme a las costumbres de la nobleza, Camus en ningún momento le dedicó una mirada.

—¡ con su permiso, me retiro señores!—dijo una vez finalizada las presentaciones.

—¡ oh! Yo pensaba que iba a quedarse más tiempo, Su Señoría—protestó Milo ocasionando que lo mirara desdeñoso por el tono sincero que usó para referirse a su prematuro abandono de la fiesta.

—¡ disculpe, Alteza! Pero no me he sentido bien esta noche—lanzó la indirecta al de ojos zafiros.

—¡ no se disculpe, Su Señoría!—dijo indiferente Camus, el rubio lo miró dolido no creyendo que era ese hombre con el que tantas veces durmió en su cama—nos hubiera encantado que nos honrara con su presencia algunas horas más.

—¡ buenas noches, señores! ¡Altezas! —hizo una pequeña reverencia para irse y descargar su ira en su habitación.

—¡ lo odio! ¡ lo odio! ¡ te odio, estúpido príncipe de Antares!


	5. Chapter 5

—dime ¿por qué hiciste como si no me conocieras?

Se detuvo al oír el reproche. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron cuando reconoció la voz, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie conocido, por suerte el rubio se encontraba guarecido tras una columna de las tantas que habían en el patio de "Rajish Palace", cuyas dimensiones eran titánicas, la casa Geminae y la casa Bluegard (propiedad de la familia Acuario), eran pequeñas a lado del palacio real. Tenía más de cinco mil ladrillos esmaltados colocados en forma de L, el techo recubierto de láminas de oro del cual colgaban candelabros de cristal, piso de mármol. A su entrada montaban guardia dos majestuosos leones de bronce cuya mirada intimidante paralizaba a cualquiera que osara entrar sin permiso.

—estaba con Milo, Hyoga—respondió.

—ah, lo olvidaba—dijo con falso tono inocente—estabas con tu Milo.

—Milo no te ha hecho nada, como puedes detestarlo.

—¡ LO ODIO! POR QUE ME ROBÓ TU ATENCIÓN CAMUS— gritó como poseso—PRIMERO FUI YO, QUE ÉL (pareció mujer celosa)

Camus lo observó inexpresivo. A su lado pasaron Afrodita y Ángelo en dirección a sus habitaciones de palacio, el par de amigos eran conocidos como una" revista de chismes palaciega" sabían todo lo que sucedía tanto a dentro como afuera de la corte, quién engaño a quién, quien se consiguió un nuevo amante, cuál de los cortesanos cayó en desgracia, cuantos complots desbarataron en una semana, etc.

— ¡Buenos días, Camus!—dijeron al unísono los dos, Ángelo los observaba con expresión aviesa mientras su cabeza maquinaba el nuevo rumor de que el Conde de Helias y el futuro Conde de Bluegard y Príncipe consorte de Antares hablaban muy íntimamente a expensas de las habladurías de las damas y los caballeros.

— ¡buenos días, señores!—devolvió el saludo.

— ¡buen día, señor Conde!—dijo Afrodita menos Ángelo.

—igualmente, señoresvmasculló el saludo.

Satisfechos se retiraron no sin antes felicitar a Su Alteza por su matrimonio e insinuar con malicia dirigida al rubio que Milo había sido la revelación de la noche y que todos los asistentes a la fiesta coincidieron en que era la encarnación de la belleza innata, pura e inocente.

—sabes qué… mejor hablamos donde siempre nos veíamos, ¿te parece?

—sí, estoy desocupado el martes por la mañanavdijo sin mirarlo

—como deseesvconfirmó sombrío— ¡que pases buen día!—dijo dándole la espalda.

—igual tú— caminó por el largo pasillo hasta perderse en una de las puertas que conducían al salón del trono donde se reuniría con el rey.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Alteza!— llamó un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años de cabellos castaños oscuros que irrumpió en la habitación del joven príncipe de ojos turquesas— su suegro solicita su presencia en la sala.

—de acuerdo, ¡gracias Yato!—dijo al muchacho el cual desapareció a la velocidad del rayo.

No necesitaba arreglarse por que él siempre estaba listo para cualquier imprevisto desde que era un niño siempre fue alabado por su exquisita y pródiga personalidad, no tan diferente a la de su hermano mayor Kardia el cual por su explosivo y extravagante carácter aún permanecía soltero. Nadie tenía las agallas suficientes para aguantar tan peculiar personalidad.

Milo Escorpio, a sus 19 años recién cumplidos, era señor y soberano de unas fértiles tierras que serían un premio para cualquier rey, emperador, duque o noble de reinos vecinos o lejanos; cuando era un pequeño niño de siete años, sus padres habían arreglado su enlace con Aspros Cástor, un poderoso e influyente Archiduque que le llevaba casi 18 años de diferencia, más el archiduque se apasionó por su hermano pero sus padres lo desecharon por que Kardia en esos momentos estaba excluido de la sucesión gracias a que la madre de Milo no era la misma de Kardia y esta había influenciado a su marido con oposición de la corte a desheredar al mayor de los Escorpio pues este la detestaba a más no poder.

Claro que él adoraba a su hermano, Kardia era quién lo entendía y fue él quién ayudó a que Camus fuera aceptado. Kardia era el único que sabía lo que quería.

Se encaminó hacia la gran sala de la casa Acuario, sentado en un cómodo y rico sofá estaba Dégel con una taza de té entre sus dedos que apartó de sus labios apenas vió a su joven yerno.

—no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, Alteza—comenzó el mayor.

—lamento mis modales, Su Señoría.

Dégel estaba complacido sin duda alguna, su hijo supo elegir muy bien, le agradó mucho más Milo por que poseía educación y el temple de un príncipe eso sin contar que era la belleza en persona.

—no lo lamentes, para mi es un honor tener un descendiente de un linaje principesco y antiguo, mi familia está complacida por tenerlos como familia.

—yo... no sé que decir, Su Señoría—murmuró completamente ruborizado —nunca nadie había dicho que se sentía jubiloso por tener lazos con mi familia.

Dégel mandó a llamar a uno de los sirvientes que servían en su palacio, el cual trajo una pequeña caja de madera de cedro primorosamente labrada con broches dorados. Milo no sabía qué contenía en su interior, pero intuía que era algún símbolo de su familia política y que como parte de su tradición le iban a obsequiar para darle la bienvenida.

—puedes retirarte, Gigas—tomó el objeto mientras el mencionado se retiraba con una reverencia_tienes el día libre.

Gigas se fue, dejando solos nuevamente a suegro y yerno.

—ábrelo cuando te encuentres en la soledad de tu habitación—le dio la caja.

—y-yo no sé qué decir Su Señoría.

—no me digas Su Señoría, me haces sentir viejo.

—como diga Dégel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿ los vistes?

—te refieres a el rubio ofrecido y al D´Acuario—dijo Ángelo sacudiéndose un polvo imaginario.

—ese rubio tiene poder y si le da la gana de un plumazo te saca de aquí.

—no es el único que tiene el favor de Saga, Afro—dijo con suficiencia—también está el de la casa Aria.

—como sea, pero sabes que las paredes hablan—espetó apurando el paso para llegar a su destino.

—si, lo sé_masculló mientras veía a su compañero perderse entre las puertas—pero esto lo sabrán todos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rodó los ojos al mirar el pequeño círculo que rodeaba a Saga, las nuevas damas algunas que oscilaban entre los 17 años en adelante, revoloteaban alrededor del Canciller cuyo atractivo físico tenía a sus pies a casi todo el reino, bueno ahora era el esposo de Camus quién tenía de cabeza hasta el mismísimo Asmita ya viudo desde hacía algún tiempo coincidentemente del hermano del archiduque al cual Milo fue prometido, Deuteros Cástor.

Cuando al fin Saga quedó libre, Hyoga pudo acercarse, la expresión del Geminae era grave y por demás tensa. Su verde mirada se posó sobre el rubio que aguardaba lo que tenía que decirle.

—todos se dieron cuenta de tu actitud hacia el esposo de Camus Acuario ¿ dime acaso no te enseñaron a disimular?

Una sonrisa nerviosa fue lo que salió de labios del más joven.

—estaba cansado, es todo.

—supongamos que te creo—se cruzó de brazos—no soy idiota, sé que eres amante del hijo uno de los condes más poderosos de este reino, por lo tanto calma tus tontos celos.

Hyoga agachó la cabeza, la reprimenda de Saga caló profundamente tanto que no prestó atención a las risas burlonas de ciertos nobles que lo detestaban los cuales se hallaban agazapados detrás de unos grandes jarrones adornados por rosas, lirios y orquídeas, era una ocasión perfecta para escribir alguna que otra sátira o chisme que comentar en la próxima reunión en el gran salón del rey Asmita.

—imbéciles—masculló para si.

—espero que esa rabieta no vuelva a pasar—dijo con voz seria que le causó escalofríos al más joven para retirarse por donde había venido.

—¿QUÉ MIRAN?—rugió encolerizado—¿ no tienen nada más que hacer?

Unos cuantos tragaron grueso ante la ira en la voz del joven Señor de Helias, otros cínicamente seguían riendo sin inmutarse, apretó los puños impotente parecía que su éxito y poder estaban cuesta abajo por el recién llegado, hasta su aliado Shura estaba embobado por Milo.

—esto no me puede estar pasando—pasó a lado de sus detractores sin perder la elegancia—estúpido, mil veces estúpido.


	6. Chapter 6

Regresó a la noche a su casa Bluegard, al llegar su padre lo observó largamente antes de dedicarle estas palabras.

—agradece que tu abuelo no está.

—disculpa, pero Asmita me llamó—contestó lo más educamente posible.

Dégel estuvo a punto de preguntar cuál fue el motivo por el que el Rey de Indrapaths lo llamó, pero mejor se quedó con la duda, cuando fuera a la corte interrogaría a los expertos en la vida palaciega privada de los nobles, Afrodita y Ángelo.

—¡ Camus!—la suave voz de Milo cortó la imperante seriedad entre padre e hijo—te esperaba.

El mayor de los acuario bajó la guardia, Camus se acercó a su joven esposo al cual besó con pasión, los empleados de la mansión Bluegard se aprestaban a servir la cena pues esa noche vendrían invitados, los más ilustres del reino...

Saga Geminae,el señor de la casa Capricornio Shura y Aioros heredero de los Sagittarius-Leons.

—vienen a cenar tres personas muy importantes—le informó Milo apenas terminó el beso.

Fue cuando Camus se dio cuenta de que no se había acordado de Hyoga durante todo el día, luego del encontrón con el rubio, diversas cosas le hicieron olvidarlo. Y es que Milo era la nueva sensación de la corte por lo que desde que llegaron las damas y caballeros que frecuentaban el palacio Rajihs lo invadían de preguntas acerca de cuando su Alteza Real Milo los complacería con su presencia.

—iré a cambiarme, amor.

El joven sonrió dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Cuando regresó los invitados de su padres en esos momentos arribaban; notó a Shura mirar con admiración a Milo que charlaba con Aioros o tal vez a este. Saga notó su presencia, acercándose a saludarlo.

—llámame Camus—se adelantó antes que nada—aún no me acostumbro a ser llamado con ese tratamiento.

—como digas—estrechó su mano.

—¿puedo saber que le trae al poderoso Canciller de Asmita por mi hogar?

Las orbes del hombre más poderoso del reino viajaron desde su interlocutor hacia Milo. Una sonrisa misteriosa fue la respuesta.

—es hermoso.

Camus no perdió su compostura ante esas palabras, para él era evidente lo que pretendía Saga.

—lo es, es más me costó mucho trabajo conquistarlo—resaltó esta última palabra.

Saga no dejó de mirar a Milo a pesar del tono de voz empleado por Camus quería sacar de quicio al futuro Conde de Bluegard, aparte le jugaría sucio al mencionar a Hyoga.

—el Conde de Helias ofrecerá una fiesta la próxima semana—dijo captando su atención.

—¿de verdad?

Perfecta argucia para distraer a Camus y acercarse a Milo pero con fines políticos.

—¿qué planeas Gémini—indagó sospechoso el de ojos zafiros.

—nada malo estimado Camus—dijo sonriente Saga cosa que no se la creyó por que sabía de lo que era capaz el canciller con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

—si quieres saberlo, te lo diré, pero a solas.

Fue un alivio oír aquello. Debía sacarse las dudas.

Aprovechando la distracción general, lo codujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra a la de la casa Bluegard donde se guardaban algunas reliquias, joya y posesiones antiguas de la familia Acuario. Saga silbó de admiración al ver todo eso, los Acuario tenían riquezas para mantener por 50 años a todos los barones del reino, incluido a él.

—gracias pero prefiero estar de pie—declinó la invitación a sentarse.

—como digas... ahora ¿ qué deseas Saga con Milo?

—no es con él, Asmita desea una alianza con los Antares—dijo sin más preámbulos.

Igual seguía desconfiando.

—como sabrás el rey enviudó hace unos pocos años, por lo tanto la corte presiona para un nuevo compromiso—comentó el barón.

Al no obtener respuesta prosiguió.

—necesitamos aliados, el reino de Giudecca está en posición hostil desde hace dos años.

—pero el rey no estaba de luto.

—estaba pero levantó el luto al cumpirse el tercer aniversario de la partida de Deuteros, y tú te hallabas fuera.

Tenía que pensarlo, el único candidato posible para Asmita de la familia de su esposo estaba fuera del alcance por que sus títulos nobiliarios fueron despojados.

Su cuñado y hermano mayor de Milo... Kardia Escorpio...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, sus cabellos rubios lucían desordenados como si se los hubieran jalado con rabia, tenía unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos producidas por las largas noches en vela y las constantes fiestas a las que acudía, si no tomaba un descanso caería enfermo y si eso pasaba sus detractores aprovecharían para inventar toda clase de rumores.

Aún tenía en mente los comentarios acerca de Milo en la fiesta ofrecida por Saga y Kanon Geminae, todos estaban fascinados con él, incluso podía ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del Conde de Bluegard al ser presentado su yerno a todo el reino.

—odioso.

—¡ Hyoga!—la voz del pequeño Shun que en esos momentos se asomaba por la puerta de su alcoba alejó las cavilaciones que lo atormetaban de sobremanera—¿ vienes a la partida de ajedrez que estamos haciendo con los muchachos?

—ya voy pequeño.

—no demores.

—ya bajo.

Se arregló su alboratada melena rubia, aunque no podía ocultar las ojeras por lo que puso la mejor de las sonrisas, se puso ropa más presentable y prometiéndose que nada ni nadie lo amargaría por ese día bajó a la dichosa partida de ajedrez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿pasa algo capitán?

Kanon no sabía qué responder, no supo qué carajos hacía en la sala de la casa Sagittarius-Leons. Regulus el menor de la familia tenía una cara de circunstancia y un poco de aburrimiento por que el Capitán de los ejércitos del reino no emitía palabra alguna desde hacía 20 minutos cuando llegó y sólo dijo un ¡ Buenas noches!, de ahí quedó mudo literalmente.

—disculpe—dijo de la mejor forma posible—¿qué puede hacer esta familia por Su Señoría?

Recién reparó que estaba actuando como un muchachito que no sabe qué hacer.

—yo... ¿ está Aioria?

Se puso a buscar en su mente donde se hallaba el mencionado.

—está con mi tío Sísifo.

" Con el solterón del reino", pensó.

—necesita algo más.

—no yo sólo pasaba a saludar, es más ya me retiraba, con permiso que pase buena noche—regresó por donde vino.

Regulus se quedó mirando la alta figura de Kanon salir por el portón de su casa, negó con la cabeza, últimamente aparecían muchos ilustres por su casa entre hombres y mujeres a preguntar por algunos miembros de su familia.

—¿qué será que pasa?—interrogó al vació mientras se internaba en la calidez de su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

Aposentos reales.

En esos momentos deseaba que Deuteros estuviese a su lado y que le hablara con aquella voz grave y ronca, su desaparecido consorte era auténtico por que no necesitaba fingir sonrisas ni preocupación como el resto de los que conformaban la inmensa corte.

—Deuteros.

 _" Debes continuar con tu vida Asmita"_

Se había negado ante el lecho de muerte del moreno, no concebía una vida sin él, sin la persona que más amó. El negro dominó las vestimentas de los condes, duques, marqueses, barones, vizcondes entre otros nobles más por un espacio de tres años, tiempo en el cual los nobles presionaban para que se vuelva a casar, más Asmita hacía oídos sordos.

—¿aún recordando a Deuteros?

La persona que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Shion Vizconde de Aria, la persona en la que más confiaba aparte de Saga del cual aunque daba la impresión de que era inescrupuloso, conociéndolo bien era el mejor aliado en el que ciegamente entregaría su reino.

—cuando estoy en la soledad de mi habitación, me permito pensar en él—respondió enfocando sus ojos azules en las amatistas de Shion.

—pero las invitaciones a cenar con los nobles, ¿ no hay nadie que te guste de todos ellos?

—son sólo fachadas, que buscan mi favor—respondió guardando un anillo—tú lo sabes.

Shion guardó silencio ante estas palabras.

Asmita dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse hacia un lienzo en el lado más oculto de su inmensa habitación, lo apartó desvelando un inmenso cuadro de Deuteros con una seria expresión, ataviado con ropas de un rey; aquel cuadro fue pintado un año antes de su desaparición, permaneciendo guardado de la vista de todos hasta que Asmita decidiera mostrarlo.

—¿quién lo pintó?

—yo—respondió palpando la superficie con amor—pensaba dárselo para cuando celebraramos nuestro aniversario.

Shion estaba admirado ante la maestría y la sensibilidad con la que había sido plasmada la imagen del difunto consorte de Asmita, era una digna obra de arte.

—¿donde lo pondrás?

—en el pasillo de los reyes consortes.

—será su tercer retrato.

—el primero que hago de él y con el que lo dejaré ir para siempre...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La partida de ajedrez aligeró su humor en parte, ya que desde hacía un buen tiempo no practicaba esa disciplina que le había enseñado Camus en uno de sus tantos encuentros pasados.

—jaque mate.

—tienes muy buena suerte patito—refunduñó Ikky luego de perder por tercera vez.

—tú me retaste a este duelo, así que te aguantas—se vanaglorió de su triunfo—además eres bueno en caza.

Desde hacía una hora, Hyoga era observado con interés por un joven muchacho recientemente llegado a la corte, su nombre Isaac. Este joven era un pequeño marqués de la nueva generación del reino Indrapaths.

—se te van a secar los ojos—comentó Seiya dándole un susto—aparte de que no te está mirando.

—pues me ganaré su atención.

—te costará.

Permanecieron hasta antes de la medianoche, Hyoga en un gesto de hospitalidad, ordenó a su servidumbre adecuar una habitación para el invitado; Mime guió a Isaac hasta la alcoba mientras que Seiya y otros más se retiraban quedando en la gran mansión, el anifitrión, Shun e Ikky.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven príncipe de Antares en esos momentos escribía una misiva para su hermano, le inquietaba lo que su esposo le comentó luego de que se fueran los tres invitados de su suegro. Tenía que buscar las palabras precisas para decirle a Kardia lo que habían hablado Camus y Saga, él sabía que eran muy usual las alianzas entre territorios cuyo sistema de gobierno era la monarquía por lo que no siempre se casaban por amor, más bien por política; sin embargo él era la excepción por que su matrimonio con Camus era por amor.

Al terminarla procedió a revisar cada palabra, debía sonar claro y conciso, al finalizar guardó la hoja fechada en el sobre con el sello de la muy noble familia Escorpio y a su lado el de los Acuario.

Dejó todo en orden, apagó las luces en tanto entregaba a Yato la carta, el muchacho se encargaría de hacerla llegar a Kardia. Camus lo esperaba en su alcoba, al verlo no pudo aguantar las ganas de besarlo y hacerlo suyo, el hijo de Dégel era apasionado faceta que sólo Milo tenía el privilegio de conocer.

—te extrañaba—dijo apenas lo vio.

—estaba escribiendo una carta a Kardia, pero ya estoy aquí—dejó que sus labios rozaran los de Camus mientras este apartaba las prendas de su cuerpo.

Se dejó hacer, las ardientes caricias de Camus le hicieron olvidar algunas cosas entre esos sus tediosos deberes como soberano de sus tierras que en esos momentos era gobernado por un Concejo de Regencia.

En otra habitación Dégel terminaba su habitual lectura por las noches, desde que se divorció por cuarta vez, realizaba esta actividad. Al igual que Asmita era presionado para que vuelva a casarse más el atractivo conde hacía oídos sordos.

—volverme a casar... sería un ingenuo.

Al fin de cuentas era un hombre que podía hacer lo que obstante había alguien que si podía obligarlo a acatar las presiones, ese alguien era Krest, su padre el cual le había heredado el título de Conde por que ya tenía varios más, aparte de que Dégel había demostrado aptitud para gobernar la antigua casa Acuario.

Pero era su único hijo y no le negaría nada.

Arregló su cama y se acomodó en ella mientras esperaba que al día siguiente halla algo interesante en la corte.


	8. Chapter 8

Agradezco muy grandemente a Scorpio G por seguir mi historia así mismo a Elsa Lawliet.

Sus reviews me motivan, de a poco los iré contestando n.n

* * *

Despidió a su invitado con todos los honores, Isaac complacido prometió volver cosa que para el rubio sonó muy halagador. Revisó su aspecto, ya no tenía esas ojeras que aminalaban su atractivo; debía buscar una forma de captar nuevamente al atención de Camus por que estaba seguro que si se esmeraba en su físico, Milo sería historia y tal vez ( tuvo un pensamiento muy quimérico) Camus lo enviaba de regreso a su principado. Pero primero debía mover los hilos entre algunos nobles, comenzaría con Shura el cual según sus contactos sentía atracción por Aioros, el heredero de Sisifo, el tercer hombre más importante del reino después de Saga y Dégel.

Se puso una camisa blanca , un chalaco con filos adornados con diamantes engastados y encima una chaqueta de terciopelo rojo tinto y despidiéndose de sus empleados dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa Capricornio.

Shun que había observado cada uno de los movimientos sólo esperaba que su amigo no se excediera en sus movidas, eran muchos que ansiaban su destrucción por varios motivos.

 **Casa Capricornio, sala principal.**

Como la última vez que estuvo por esos lares, Shura lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

" Perfecto", pensó.

El Cid como siempre no estaba, por lo que resultaría más fácil.

—¿ cuéntame? ¿ a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Decidió ir al grano.

—¿recuerdas la fiesta ofrecida por Sisifo Sagittarius?

—si ¿ por qué?

Shura fingía que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando, no obtante sabía de sobra de lo que era capaz el rubio.

—por que resulta que descubrí muchas cosas en ese evento.

—¿ cómo cuales?

—verás hay mucho interés por parte de Aioros Sagittarius hacia tu persona—se calló para ver el efecto que producían estas palabras.

Por unos largos minutos, Shura permaneció en completo silencio, lo único que se oía era su respiración y el choque de las tazas de té. La mirada oliva de Shura estaba posada sobre su taza, Hyoga se estaba hartando de tanto mutismo por lo que rompió el silencio con un carraspeo.

— y bien.

—yo... no sé qué decir.

—puedo hacer que ese interés se convierta en algo más—se inclinó hacia adelante a tal punto de rozar su nariz—y a cambio quiero a Camus para mi.

—no quiero perder la amistad de los Acuario, en especial de Krest y Dégel.

Hyoga hizo una mueca de fastidio, en la corte se jugaba al mejor postor y ese era él.

—el primero está retirado oficialmente de la corte, estimado—refutó—y el otro es un amargado que odia los placeres.

—los estimo.

—si me ayudas no sólo tendrás a Aioros también tendrás un obsequio mío.

La mente de Shura trabajaba por hallar una salida a la encrucijada que tenía enfrente. Miró desconfiado a Hyoga el cual sonreía desvergonzadamente.

—bueno me retiro, muero por ir a la corte, ¡ Adiós querido Shura!—se levantó de la mesa obviando la molesta expresión de su anfitrión—¡ qué pases buenas tardes!

Shura oyó la risa burlona a lo lejos, su mandíbula se tensó. Su tío El Cid no admitiría esa clase de propuestas.

—ahora me doy cuenta por qué Dégel te califica como un inescrupuloso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Principado de Antares.**

 **Palacio Girtad, Salón Scarlet Escorpión.**

Kardia miraba con aparente desinterés el pequeño discurso del Concejo de Regencia gobernado por el tío de su hermano, hasta que él y su hermana madre de Milo no salieran del palacio o en su defecto la influencia en la corte, no podía gozar de sus derechos que estaban despojados.

Molesto por la palabrería confusa comenzó a zapatear dispuesto a boicotear el discurso, logrando que su madrastra le reprochara su falta de respeto.

—¿ qué haces estúpido?

—acaso no lo ves—zapateó más fuerte siendo apoyado por unos cuantos más—el discurso de tu hermano me causa alergias.

—¡ Insolente!—bramó indignada.

Kardia sonrió de medio lado, le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

—yo diría rebelde.

Así era él rebelde y desafiante cosa que siempre odió ella por que a palabras de Kardia, esa mujer pretendía gobernar Antares a través de Milo, más fue un alivio al saber que su hermano no iba a permitir que lo "mangoneen"; desde le día en que el carácter de Milo salió a flote, Kardia pudo respirar tranquilo.

—¡ Guardias!

Los mencionados hicieron caso omiso a su petición por que respetaban a Kardia, además Milo había ordenado que en su ausencia trataran a su hermano como un príncipe como el príncipe que debe ser.

—¡ guardias!—insistió.

El jefe de todos ellos se adelantó y antes de que la mujer dijera algo nuevamente, relató los motivos de por qué no la obedecían.

—lamentamos, mi Lady si no la obedecemos, pero tenemos órdenes de Su Alteza Real Milo en no hacer nada en contra de su señoría Kardia.

La sorpresa se instaló en Kardia y los demás, se suponía que era " bastardo real", pero ahora lo llamaban " Su Señoría". La madre de Milo estaba boquiabierta, su rostro desencajado, sus ojos desorbitados, su odiado hijastro estaba venciéndola sin siquiera mover un dedo.

—¡ bastardo!—escupió airada mientras recogía su vestido adornado con perlas, terciopelo y tules de color rojo sangre, se retiró del salón seguido por su séquito.

—¡ arpía!—dijo Kardia con desprecio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El pequeño triunfo sobre Shura lo tenía un poco contento, ahora faltaba Aioros que justamente se hallaba ahí junto a su hermano Aioria conversando con Saga y Kanon asuntos que a él no le convenían.

Unos cuantos le sonrieron hipócritamente, otros pasaron a su lado empujándolo, justo en esos momentos Asmita hacía acto de presencia acompañado de Shion y el hijo de este Mu el cual según las habladurías de algunos nobles era cotejado por Saga, para Hyoga, Mu no era competencia nadie era más bello que él.

Todos hicieron una reverancia ante Asmita, el rubio Conde de Helias no había reparado en que toda la corte se hallaba reunida en el gran "Salón Maradevi", el cual había sido restaurado y poseía un ambiente sobrio muy distinto al resto del palacio que era muy lujoso.

—¿ qué querrá Asmita?—se preguntaba.

Más allá Camus estaba junto a su padre Dégel, este último tenía un semblante muy serio, demasiado serio, bufó exasperado él no se desprendía de Camus.

La mirada del rubio rey se posó sobre lo más poderosos y antiguos del reino, era sabido que el rey en cualquier momento nombraría un sucesor ya que el que tenía, renunció a sus derechos y se retiró a un monasterio.

Eran cuatro las familias candidatas a sucederlo, los Acuario, los Sagittarius-Leons, los Aria y los D´Pisces a la cual pertenecía Afrodita pero como era parte de la chismografía palaciega a veces se hacía llamar Afrodita Roses. Los más opcionados eran los Acuario y los Sagittarius-Leons, Hyoga recordó lo que una vez le dijo Ikky que Camus estaba lejanamente emparentado con Asmita.

—¿ crees que elija a Dégel?—comentó Afrodita a Ángelo en voz baja.

—muchos se joderían aquí—dijo mirando sin disimulo a Hyoga.

—ese sería el primero en salir de quí.

Mientras los comentarios seguían, Sisifo intercambiaba saludos con Dégel y Camus, cabe decir que la familia Condal Acuario contaba con varias ramas pero la principal la conformaban los anteriormente mencionados aunque como siempre los rumores tan comunes decían que el abuelo de Camus llamado Krest estaba por regresar y que el trono era de Dégel.

—el patriarca Acuario está por regresar, Dégel en su ausencia ha logrado llevar muy bien las riendas de su casa—quien decía esto era Saori, joven Baronesa de Athens a Pandora Heinstein.

—¿ hay algo que deba saber?—la voz de Asmita calló los murmullos generales.

Saga muy serio se adelantó.

—la corte está reunida a la espera del nombramiento de su sucesor.

—eso será después—muchos exclamaron sorprendidos a excepción de Dégel que para él representaba algo más serio—por ahora me dedicaré a lo político y económico del reino.

Alguien se arriesgó a preguntarle sobre su posible eterna viudez.

—¿ no hay un candidato para gobernar a su lado?

En vez de enojarse, Asmita contestó con un no que no convenció del todo.

El joven rubio había notado una incomidad en Dégel Acuario, lo que había oído de que había alguien más sobre él le dio una especie de curiosidad insana.

—creo que trataré de averiguar tu talón de Aquiles—dijo teniendo como próximo objetivo al Conde de Bluegard.

Asmita siguió hablando de diversas cosas que para Hyoga no eran de importancia. luego de una hora, la audiencia con el rey finalizó siendo él quién se retiró primero, el resto de los nobles después.

Un paje se acercó y le entregó un sobre con el sello de los Acuario, miró hacia donde estaba Camus pero no lo halló. Lo abrió lejos de las miradas impertinentes hallándose con las siguientes palabras...

 _" El martes, en la Quinta Taurus a las 2:30 de la tarde._

 _Camus Acuario"_

Volvió a guardar la hoja con una sonrisa, para él todo se volvía a su favor...


	9. Chapter 9

**Mansión de Hyoga.**

Llegó el martes, Hyoga rebosaba de dicha, al fin luego de seis largos meses volvía a estar a solas con Camus. Shun que en esos momentos lo acompañaba, observaba todo con total desinterés, algo inusual en el dulce y amable joven.

Cualquiera que lo estuviera mirando con detenimiento diría que estaba molesto.

—dime pequeño—le mostró un traje recientemente adquirido—¿este podría usar para verme con Camus?

—bueno—trató de poner la mejor de las sonrisas—ese color te favorece.

—¿te sucede algo?—indagó al verlo desganado.

—no, no—dijo moviendo las manos rapidamente—es que me duele la cabeza, es sólo eso.

Lo que en realidad le sucedía era que el joven notaba que su amigo se " rebajaba" sabiendo que habían muchos que querían hacerlo feliz, entre esos él, más no lo hacía saber.

—pero pídele a Mime que te traiga un medicamento para la cefalea—dijo con tono preocupado.

—ya mismo, pero antes quiero ver como te queda ese traje.

Suspiró más aliviado.

—ay pequeño—lo abrazó como un hermano—tú siempre tan incondicional.

—apura, que Camus de seguro estará esperando...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **En una pensión, centro de la ciudad capital.**

No dejaba de mirar el esbelto cuerpo de Mu que yacía sobre la estrecha cama de aquella pequeña alcoba de la pensión regentada por un muchacho de nombre Ichi. El joven Aria tenía encuentros con Saga a expensas de los chismes.

Saga sabía que debía cuidar su reputación como la mano derecha de Asmita, pero es que el hijo de Shion lo enloquecía de todas las maneras posibles, Mu era tan distinto a Hyoga el cual a su ver era interesado que simplemente buscaba favor.

—¿ en qué piensas?—preguntó el de cabellos lilas.

—cosas de mi puesto.

—no será un rubio llamado Hyoga—dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Las facciones del canciller de agravaron a la mención del Conde de Helias, sabía de sobra que estaba escalando puestos en la corte, Asmita estaba encantado con el muchacho que no tenía reparos en usar sus encantos.

Unas voces se oyeron venir de la calle, Saga prestó atención a una de ellas, se trataba de Ángelo que protagonizaba una gresca con unos borrachos.

—¿ qué hace Ángelo por aquí?

—no lo sé—dijo Mu tronándose los dedos nervioso—pero lo que sea que esté haciendo, él no debe vernos porque para mañana estaremos en boca de todos.

Previendo cualquier cosa, Saga se vistió, bajó hacia donde estaba el dueño y le pagó una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que no dijese nada al " chismoso oficial de la corte".

—verás más de esto, si no dices nada muchacho—le extendió la bolsa con el dinero.

—como diga sr. Geminae.

—otra cosa más... ¿ hay otra salida?

—si mire—le señaló el pasillo—camine todo eso hasta una puerta la cual lo llevará hacia la calle " Golden", ahí sólo hay casa que sirven como bodegas de productos de otras tierras, nadie los verá.

—de acuerdo, gracias.

—no hay de qué—dijo guardando su recompensa.

El canciller regresó a la habitación donde Mu lo esperaba ya vestido, tomaron la ruta indicada por el chico, saliendo por la parte trasera de la pensión. Caminaron por esa calle hasta llegar a otra donde se desarrollaba el comercio e intercambio con mercaderes de otras tierras, la distracción en aquel sitio fue suficiente para pasar desapercibidos; finalmente luego de una hora de intenso caminar llegaron al " barrio de los nobles" donde cada cual tomó el camino a su respectivo hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Albafika D´Pisces, no era alguien que le gustase el chisme ni el run run, pero lo que le había comentado Afrodita acerca de que había un nuevo integrante de la familia Acuario, lo llevó a hacer una visita a Dégel. El bello Vizconde de Alrisha no era asiduo de fiestas por lo tanto no estaba al tanto de la vida ajena del palacio.

Fue recibido por Dégel quién dispuso un banquete por su visita, Milo en esos momentos estaba fuera de casa pues junto con Yato habían salido a conocer un poco la capaital del reino. Los hermanos Aioros y Aioria junto con Regulus lo fueron a buscar para enseñarle todo.

—te preguntarás por que estoy aquí—comentó Albafika tomando una rosa recién cortada.

Dégel intuía la respuesta.

—supongo que por mi yerno—dijo el señor de Bluegard con un vaso de coñac en la mano.

—Afrodita me contó la nueva.

—tu hijo no se pierde nada, es muy eficiente—dijo tomando varios aperitivos—por eso no me extraña que venga todo el reino a mi morada.

Dégel había olvidado que su padre Krest llegaría ese día o al siguiente, dependía del buen clima y los caminos, el mayor de los Acuario estaba retirado de la corte desde hacía cinco años por lo que vivía con Mystoria, su sobrino, un pequeño barón el cual prefería la tranquilidad de su hogar al bullicio de la fastuosa y colorida corte de los Virgo.

—todos estamos a la expectativa de lo que pueda hacer ese joven, aparte de ti por supuesto.

El bello rostro de Dégel no mutó de expresión, sabía a donde iba Albafika. No deseaba casarse otra vez, la decepción padecida gracias a su cuarta esposa llamada Serafina, madre de Camus quién rompió el matrimonio luego del nacimiento de Camus a pesar de que él llegó amarla, lo convirtió en un " alérgico al compromiso".

—casarme, matrimonio es algo amargo para mi, el amor no es para mi.

—muchos y muchas suspiran por ti—dijo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—si deseo, tiene que ser opuesto/a a mi.

—tienes razón...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Quinta Taurus.**

Notó su inconfundible cabello aguamarina, Mime quién lo acompañaba se desvió hacia una cuadra pues iba a visitar a unos conocidos aparte iba a realizar unos encargos de su señor.

Camus al verlo se corrió un poco más del resto de curiosos, Hyoga sentía que su corazón se aceleraba por el futuro Conde de Bluegard, si no fuera por Dégel seguramente Camus estaría a su lado. Se acercó a él con el propósito de besarlo, pero el bello acuario no lo aceptó.

—nadie nos ve...

—sabes que estoy casado y no deseo lastimar a Milo.

—por lo menos mientras estés conmigo, no hables de tu Milo.

Camus alzó una ceja, el reclamo le sonó a berrinche algo típico del rubio cuando no le prestaban atención. El rubio condujo a Camus al interior de la " Quinta Taurus", saludaron al dueño, un corpulento y alto hombre de nombre Aldebarán que a pesar de su aspecto era amable y buena gente; se sentaron en una mesa alejados de la puerta principal.

—mira, no quiero que te enojes conmigo—posó sus manos sobre las de Camus—pero me encantaría saber de tu esposo, si no te molesta.

A Camus le extrañó la petición, más accedió por que consideró que Hyoga dejaría de hablar mal de su esposo.

—¿ qué quieres saber exactamente de él?

—lo esencial—dijo alzando los hombros.

—bueno, tiene 19 años...

—¿ qué?

—¿que te sorprende? la mayoría de los nobles se casan desde los 10 años, tú te casaste con la Condesa de Helias a los 17.

—pero sabes muy bien que me enamoré de ti mucho antes, mentí si te dije que...—agachó la cabeza—fue la primera vez que te vi... yo te amo desde los 14.

—eso quiere decir que tienes 18 ahora.

—soy mayor de edad desde los 16, Camus—dijo cansado de sacar cuentas y mentir sobre su edad—lo que sabes de mi, la mayor parte es mentira, el resto es verdad; ante los demás tengo 20 años.

Camus se quedó sin palabras ante lo que acababa de decir, por eso su padre lo detestaba. Por primera vez sintió lástima, en vez de coraje.

—¿ cuando te casaste con él?—indagó dispuesto a olvidar el incómodo momento de segundos antes.

— a los tres meses de haberlo conocido, por suerte la corte del Principado aprobó nuestra unión por que provengo de una familia de Condes—sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía—Milo es una hermosa criatura, única.

Hyoga tenía una duda, pero temía preguntar.

—¿ lo amas? digo ¿amas a Milo?

Camus sin dudar respondió.

—demasiado... es el amor de mi vida...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aioria se estaba portando como un amigo de toda la vida, Aioros le recordaba a su hermano Kardia mientras que Regulus charlaba amenamente con Yato.

—mira—señaló hacia una galería—ahí trabajé un tiempo a escondidas de mi tío Sísifo.

—y te descubrió—intervino Aioros—si no fuera por Kanon terminabas castigado sin poder jugar con tus gatos.

—Kanon actuó como un amigo, hermano—dijo sabiendo a donde iba—además tú tienes más necesidad de casarte que yo.

Milo escuchaba medio divertido, por primera vez jóvenes de su edad lo trataban como en uno más de ellos en vez de formalismos y protocolos que lo hacían sentir viejo.

—ya me dio hambre—dijo Regulus.

—nos detendremos en la " Quinta Taurus"—sugirió Aioros caminando en dirección al sitio mientras Aioria le señalaba a Milo los lugares icónicos de la ciudad.

Al poner un pie en el establecimiento, casi se va de espaldas al ver a Camus junto a Hyoga, como si nada, atribulado volteó a ver a Aioria a quién le hizo una seña, por suerte Milo aún estaba distraído. El menor extrañado acudió a su llamado.

—¡ vámonos a otro lado!

—¿por qué?

—Camus está con su amante ahí—señaló por lo que a Aioria casi se le salen los ojos—no tiene que darse cuenta.

—¡ maldición!

—¿ qué pasa chicos?—la voz de Milo les dio un brinco de susto.

—nada es que...—se oyó la voz de Camus muy animada por lo que Milo trató de acercarse pero se lo impidieron—íbamos a invitarte a degustar una especialidad de aquí, pero se acabó.

—me pareció oír la voz de Camus.

"Deténlo", con la mirada Aioros le dijo a Aioria.

—a Camus no le gustan estos lugares—dijo el menor.

—está bien—dijo Milo con una hermosa sonrisa que alivió a los hermanos—¡ vamos a otro sitio!

Sin embargo hubo alguien que se encargaría de hacerle saber al Príncipe de Antares, las andazas de su esposo...

* * *

Se pondrá más intrigante más adelante n.n

Saludos :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Palacio Girtab,Oficinas de la Cancillería .**

Releía una y otra vez las líneas escritas por Milo, Kardia tenía curiosidad por ir a visitar a su hermano y conocer a Asmita del cual llegaban hasta sus oídos cada una de las reformas y proyectos que hacía.

—si estás pensando en salir, créeme que sólo disfrazado lo conseguirás.

—¡ qué graciosa Calvera!—replicó sacándole la lengua.

Calvera, una mujer de cabellos negros y figura voluptuosa, había conseguido el puesto gracias a su incipiente educación y don de mando que tenía entre los la había nombrado como su voz para que sea su voz y oídos en asuntos políticos en los que no quería que estuviera inmersa su madre Selene y para que sea la facilitadora de Kardia en caso de que algo necesite, esto último sólo lo sabían unos pocos de confianza.

—soy tu aliada querido, la Canciller de este Principado, aparte de tus lamebotas de la corte que son la mitad contra la de la arpía de Selene—refutó arrebatándole el papel—y sabes que tengo razón.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras la imitaba, era verdad, Calvera estaba en lo correcto, su madrastra ni en sueños lo dejaba salir salir de "Girtab" donde lo tenía como preso. No obstante al haber recuperado uno de sus tratamientos cabía la posibilidad de que algún miembro de la realeza de otros lugares se interese en él.

—podría convocar a la corte para que me extiendan el permiso de salida.

—lo haré ahora mismo—dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su vestido.

—finge que es para otra cosa, que la bruja no se entere que estás de mi lado—dijo casi gritándole.

—claro mocoso—dijo con ademán descuidado.

Para Kardia tener aliados era lo más importante por que sino los tenía era como un náufrago en medio del mar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—eres candidato probable ¿ lo sabías?

A Dégel le temblaba la mandíbula de rabia, ella regresó como si nada y ahora se atrevía a besarlo e insinuársele descaradamente, no entendía por qué la habían dejado entrar.

—aunque lo fuera, tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí.

—me amaste Dégel, soy la madre de tu heredero—ella miró hacia el dedo anular de su ex-esposo—pero puedo hacer que me vuelvas a querer de nuevo.

—oficialmente no eres mi esposa—se zafó del agarre de ella.

Serafina ni se inmutó ante el gesto de indiferencia de Dégel, no se iba a ir de Indrapaths sin las manos vacías, no luego de oír que su ex-marido podía ser el monarca del reino, del cual se divorció días después del nacimiento de Camus.

—puedo vover a hacerlo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sísifo estaba fuera de lugar, así definía su estado luego de que el gemelo de Saga lo interceptara saliendo de la sala donde solo se reunían los hombres para asuntos típicos de le había preguntado por Aioria a lo que él le había contestado con su usual amabilidad que se encontraba bien, ignorando que Kanon le formulaba aquella pregunta por que tenía un especial interés en Aioria.

La sorpresa vino cuando el Capítán del ejército le comentó que su sobrino lo había cautivado y que deseaba visitarlo primero como amigos y luego si lo aceptaba, como algo más.

El deseo de Sísifo era que sus sobrinos casaran y le dieran descendientes, no es que estuviera en contra de las uniones entre hombres, pero creía que su linaje debe perpetuarse.

—no quiero sonar descortés, pero ya tenía planes para Aioria...

—entiendo—dijo el guapo capitán—pero prometo que si no soy aceptado, no insistiré más.

—está bien, yo le avisaré cuando pueda ir—fue su respuesta—¡ buenos días!—se retiró de su presencia.

Saga que había oído y visto todo, se apareció detrás de su hermano con su usual expresión seria. Kanon quedó un poco desmoralizado, la respuesta del Duque Sagittarius-Leons fue plana y arisca según lo percibió, volteó a ver a su gemelo quién alzó una ceja.

—Sisifo es tradicionalista—comenzó escrutándolo de pies a cabeza.

—no me desmotives...

—por primera vez estás vencido—puso una mano sobre su hombro—pero tal vez puedas recurrir a Asmita para que te eche una mano.

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos.

—cierto... no lo había pensado—la sonrisa volvió a su rostro—eres un genio hermano ¡ te quiero!

Saga rodó los ojos.

—si, como no...—dijo viéndolo irse a solicitar una audiencia a Asmita para los próximos días.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Jardín de rosas, Mansión D´Pisces.**

—ash, tú—inquirió con desprecio Afrodita al ver a su visitante.

—tranquilo—dijo el extraño de nombre Misty—traigo una primicia.

—si es de la aburrida vida de alguno de los viejos...

Misty arracó una rosa roja mientras negaba divertido ocasionando que Afrodita le arrebatara la rosa para ponerla en un pequeño jarrón de clorita, no le caía bien Misty, no tenía buenas intenciones y su lengua era más larga que Death y él juntos. Era capaz de destrozar la reputación de cualquiera con una palabra.

Misty estaba acostumbrado al desprecio de Afrodita, tampoco le caía bien.

—no, es del odiado Hyoga Vladosky—dijo sabiendo que así captaría la atención de su interlocutor.

Los ojos de Afrodita chispearon de malicia, seguramente alguna nueva andanza o complot planeaba el rubio. Sin embargo Misty planeaba decirle sólo una parte a Afrodita ya que tenía en mente ir donde Milo y contarle todo.

—lo vi con Camus Acuario.

Una punzada de curiosidad malévola lo atravesó al oír el nombre del hijo de Dégel, pero automáticamente esa curiosidad fue reemplazada por una pena indecible por el bello y dulce Milo.

—Milo no merece eso...

—¿ desde cuando sientes pena por alguien?—replicó Misty con extrañeza.

Afrodita lo fulminó con la mirada mientras revisaba sus "niñas" como les llamaba a las rosas.

—él es diferente—refutó acariciando una rosa blanca—es como ellas—señaló al rosal.

Misty debía cerciorarse de que Milo era aquello que decían, así que lo visitaría cuando ni Dégel ni Camus se encuentren en casa.

—bueno, yo me retiro.

—que pases bien—dijo Afrodita con sequedad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡ Sr. Krest!

El aludido alzó una ceja ante el tono asustadizo de la ama de llaves de la Casa Bluegard, supuso que algo fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo en su propiedad por lo que apuró su elegante andar.

Su seriedad se esfumó al ver a su hijo siendo acorralado por su ex-esposa en la biblioteca familiar. Hizo sonar sus zapatos en el suelo de mármol captando la atención de ambos. Dégel se alejó de Serafina y se colocó a lado de Krest.

—¡bonito espectáculo!—comentó con sarcasmo el mayor.

—no es lo que piensas padre—se justificó.

—ya no eres adolescente, Dégel para que andes como tal.

—ya te dije que no es lo que piensas—replicó ofendido.

Krest sólo probaba su paciencia, sabía que su tranquilo hijo no haría una tontería que le restara posibilidades de ser el heredero principal de Asmita Virgo.

—y en cuanto a ti—se dirigió a la madre de Camus—tú estás exiliada para siempre de esta casa.

La bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules guardaba distancia hacia su ex-suegro, ella creyó que no se lo tropezaría por que Krest destilaba poder con sólo una mirada o frase y aquello también lo poseía Dégel aunque no con la misma intensidad.

Los sirvientes escondidos detrás de la puerta oían toda la situación la cual debía manejarse con guantes de seda por que sería un escándalo en la corte.

—tienes 3 minutos para irte de aquí.

Sin replicar nada, ella abandonó su antigua casa, molesta por no obtener embargo en la más mínima oportunidad acorralaría a Dégel para volverse a casar con él.

Dégel respiró más aliviado con la intervención de su padre, aunque sabía que debía estar más pendiente de sus movimientos ahora que la madre de su hijo andaba rondando por ahí.

—no sabía que vendrías.

—el servicio de correo es indeseable—dijo refiriéndose a una misiva que envió pero imaginó que no llegó—aparte tú sabías que iba a regresar.

—lo pasé por alto, lo siento.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Krest se dirigió a su alcoba, dejando con muchas cavilaciones a Dégel.

—aquí empieza mi prueba...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Corte de Antares.**

Todos discutían la propuesta de Kardia, a su lado Calvera bufaba exasperada pues no entendía tanto trámite para más de concederle un bendito permiso para que Kardia saliera de Antares; si fuera por ella simplemente firmaba un papel con el sello de Antares.

Al fin luego de 25 minutos deliberando, el más viejo de todo ellos, un márques de nombre Moses, emitió la decisión de la corte de Antares.

—Su Señoría...—hizo una reverencia la cual molestó a Kardia—hemos discutido su deseo de visitar a nuestro soberano.

—Moses—lo interrumpió una condesa—a nuestros soberanos.

—eso—dijo carraspeando avergonzado—en vista de que es miembro de la ilustre y antigua familia Escorpio, la cual es fundadora de esta dinastía...

—al grano, Moses—dijo impaciente Kardia.

—la corte le ha concedido el permiso para viajar al reino Indrapaths, pero...

—¡ ahora qué!

—lo hará dentro de un mes.

Sería peor si no le concederían, un mes pasaría rápido.

—está bien—dijo con su típica alegría—esperaré el tiempo.

—la corte levanta la sesión extraordinaria del día de hoy—dijo Moses mientras se retiraba.

Con la ayuda de Calvera redactó una carta a Milo, en la que le comunicaba que pisaría Indrapaths dentro de un que el guapo escorpio no imaginaba era que su llegada causaría la misma sensación que produjo Milo... admiración y apasionamiento de varios nobles...

* * *

Los Reviews anónimos los respondo aquí...

YaoiLover: ¡ Hola! me alegra de verdad que mi historia te agrade, alcanzar la excelencia en este fic ha sido titánico, pero valió la pena.

Hyoga siempre será dulce con Shun pues es el único que lo conoce tan bien.

Más adelante ahondaré en la relación entre Albafika y Afrodita pues es necesario explicar como es su relación padre e hijo.

Saludos y espero que este capítulo publicado te guste n.n

Saludos :)


	11. Chapter 11

_" He estado a tu lado desde mucho antes de seas un poderoso Conde..._

 _pero sé que tu objetivo principal es Camus al cual amas"_

La pluma de deslizó por el papel, algunas gotas de tinta salpicaron la parte en blanco de la hoja mientras Shun respiraba con pesadumbre, desde que Camus había regresado, Hyoga no paraba de hablar de él mandandole cartas e incluso las veces que Camus iba con Milo trataba de llamar la atención del Príncipe consorte de Antares.

Su hermano Ikky ignoraba los sentimientos de él hacia el rubio Conde de Helias.

—¿está bien joven Shun?—preguntó Mime apareciendo por el pequeño cuarto en el que el joven realizaba sus escritos, poemas y sátiras para la corte.

—si, gracias Mime—dijo sonriendo.

—si necesita algo... sólo dígalo.

—lo haré gracias Mime—dijo tapando el tintero. Saldré un momento, si mi hermano pregunta por mi dile que que fui a entregar un escrito.

El joven pelirrojo guardó en su memoria el mensaje para Ikky, volvió a sus labores. Al poco rato Shun salió con varias hojas atadas con cinta dorada las cuales entregaría a Asmita quién en sus ratos libres aparte de pintar, gustaba apreciar del talento de jóvenes escritores y poetas.

Fue gracias a Hyoga quién orgulloso le mostró varios escritos al rubio rey quién admirado por la calidad y la forma de escribir, lo tomó bajo su protección convirtiéndose en su mecenas, desde ese día Shun era conocido como el pequeño poeta de los Virgo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de la salida con Milo, Aioria se dirigió hacia el lado norte de la ciudad, más concretamente a un lugar apartado de la arquitectura de ciudad Indrapaths a un monasterio donde se había recluido la persona que debía suceder a Asmita, su nombre Shaka.

Sus pies dolían por el terreno donde se hallaba el clustro, era empinado y difícil prácticamenete estaba encaramado sobre una colina protegida por gruesas murallas cuyo acceso era imposible a menos si se iba a pie, pero el afán de ver a Shaka le hacían olvidar la molestia. Unos monjes vestidos con ropajes brillantes le dieron la bienvenida.

—joven Leons—saludó el líder—es un placer tenerlo aquí.

—gracias maestro Devendra ¿ cómo está Shaka?

—alcanzando la sabiduría.

Ese breve intercambio de palabras eran suficientes para Aioria, por que el resto eran para Shaka, aquel al cual le había brindado su amistad incondicional desde niños.

Caminó detrás de Devendra por el angosto y silencioso pasillo labrado en piedra cortada toscamente, Aioria veía en cada habitación monjes meditando, rezando entre varias cosas más. Cuando llegó donde se hallaba Shaka, su rostro se iluminó al verlo.

—Shaka ¿ cómo estás?

El mencionado quién hasta esos momentos permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió apenas llegó el saludo a su oído, una pequeña y casi desapercibida sonrisa se formó en sus facciones, el castaño era el único que había quedado aparte de Asmita. Se barajaban diversas teorías acerca de por qué el rubio renunció al trono, desde que no estaba de acuerdo con ciertas cosas de la corte, o que no quería vivir una vida lujosa mientras había gente muriendo de hambre y de frío, o la última y la que sonaba más fuerte... sentimientos no correspondidos.

—Aioria, te esperaba.

—amigo, siempre me es grato verte—se acercó para abrazarlo.

El joven rubio, aún recordaba aquel día en que le comunicó a su hermano, su decisión.

Flashback.

Su rostro se mostraba angustiado, sus manos temblaban mientras la corte en completo estupor observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Shaka y Asmita quién por primera vez estaba sin palabras; a su lado Deuteros parecía aprobar la decisión de su joven cuñado ya que él tenía conocimiento de las causas.

—Deuteros—se dirigió a él suplicando su intercesión.

—creo que eres libre de decidir lo que tu corazón dicte, Shaka—dijo el consorte de Asmita—lo que optes, yo lo apoyo.

Asmita miró desconcertado a su esposo, Deuteros prefería ser neutral que ayudarlo a persuadir a su hermano, por su parte Shaka agradecía las palabras de su cuñado y se las seguiría agradeciendo aún después de su muerte.

—Asmita, déjalo.

El rubio abandonó el salón decepcionado, regresando a los pocos minutos más calmado. Ocupó su lugar a lado de Deuteros quién se sorprendio al sentir como su diestra era apretada buscando apoyo, el moreno la alzó y le estampó un beso que para Asmita significó fuerzas.

—gracias—dijo un poco más aliviado.

Asmita emitió un veredicto el cual ya todos los suponían... Shaka renunciaría a sus derechos para retirarse a un monasterio.

Ese mismo día escoltado por la guardia real, abandonó el palacio Rajish para enclaustrarse en el monasterio.

Fin flashback.

—es grato verte—dijo conduciéndolo hacia una sencilla mesa de guayacán—¿ cómo está tu familia?

—muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Shaka dispuso dos tazas con té de jasmín, el aroma invadió las fosas nasales de Aioria que gustoso lo acercó a sus labios y lo saboreó.El rubio Virgo no se podía admitir admirar con el mismo amor que llegó a sentir por Aioria.

Luego de estar media hora degustando e intercambiando palabras, Aioria consideró en marcharse cosa que netristeció a Shaka por que quería que se quedara un poco más, pero sabía que Aioria tenía deberes concernientes a su familia.

Se despidieron prometiéndose volverse a ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Sala de Hyoga.**

Conoció poco a Deuteros, pero en el corto tiempo en que lo trató, Hyoga se dió cuenta del inmenso amor que profesaba el moreno hacia Asmita.

Deuteros Cástor podía actuar como alguien comprensivo con sus súbditos que acudían a Asmita y su persona solicitando su benevolencia, o podía ser severo y duro con quién pretendía algo indebido en la corte.

No le simpatizó ni lo detestó, le era indiferente.

Llegó a sentir la conmoción de Asmita al anunciar que su amado esposo había muerto luego de varios días padeciendo por una herida recibida durante una emboscada hecha por unos bandidos; durante la ceremonia fúnebre, llegó el hermano de Deuteros llamado Aspros el cual era su gemelo.

—oye pato—la " dulce voz" de Ikky lo sacó de los recuerdos—¿ has visto a Shun?

—lo vi en el palacio, iba a entregar unos escritos a Asmita—respondió.

—ah, es que no lo vi y por cierto ¿ donde te metiste?

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia respondió.

—estaba con Camus.

—tienes escrúpulos para verte con él a sabiendas de su esposo.

Hyoga alzó los hombros como si no le importara.

—soy inteligente que es muy distinto—replicó acariciando a un pequeño gato gris de mala cara—ese Milo es tan ingenuo que vive en un mundo rosa y fiel.

En esos momentos apareció corriendo un sirviente con un sobre de filos dorados, era una invitación con motivo del onomástico del menor de los Sagittarius-Leons, Regulus con fecha a celebrarse en tres noches en la propiedad de la ilustre familia, el rubio supuso que Camus estaría ahí con Milo por lo que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para captar su atención, distrayendo a Milo.

—¿qué maquinas oxigenado?—indagó Ikky al notar un ligero destello de malicia en los ojos de su amigo.

—me ayudarás con el ingenuo de Antares.

Ikky se espantó ante la propuesta.

—ni con tres litros de alcohol en mis venas, haría eso, a diferencia tuya aún conservo mis escrúpulos—se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con reproche.

—está bien, igual ya tienes a Esmeralda.

—tu posición te está nublando el juicio—comentó con seriedad—espero que recapacites a tiempo.

Abandonó la sala enfurruñado dejando al rubio con sus propios pensamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Así como Dégel, Krest también se sintió complacido al conocer a Milo, sus orbes verdosas rebozaban de dicha inusitada, jamás pensó que tendría un vínculo con un principado. La confianza de Dégel también regresó luego de coprobar que su yerno también cautivó a su padre.

Milo estaba un poco nervioso, en pocos días ya era el centro de atención de todo el reino por lo que aparte de los nervios también se hallaba abrumado.

—¿cúantos años tienes jovencito?

—19, Sr. Krest.

—supongo que eres hijo único.

—no, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Kardia.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Krest corrió la vista hacia Dégel quién negó, sabía lo que pretendía, el mayor endureció la mirada ante la negativa.

—¿dónde está Camus?

Nadie supo qué responder, Krest no admitiría la injustificada ausencia de su nieto, no era bien visto que un consorte no acompañara a su pareja.

Alguien tocó la puerta, la ama de llaves apresurada se dirigió a abrirla, Misty era la persona quién estaba en el umbral de la puerta aguardando el permiso de los dueños de casa para entrar.

El rubio pensaba revelarle a Milo lo que había visto, pero al ver a Krest y Dégel prefirió dejarlo para otro día.

—Sus Señorías, Alteza—fue el saludo de Misty.

Krest se adelantó antes que nadie, caminó hasta detenerse frente a Misty que retrocedió amenazado, a pesar de su baja estatura, Krest D´Acuario era capaz de hacer tambalear a hombres muchos más altos que él.

—espero que no traigas malas noticias—dijo para que lo oyera Misty solamente.

—sólo vine a conocer a su nuevo integrante—dijo canturreando con hipocresía—a poco no es lindo, Su Señoría.

Poniendo la mejor de las sonrisas mientras se hacía a un lado para que Misty se presentara ante Milo.

—¡ Alteza!—hizo una leve reverencia—mi nombre es Misty, miembro ilustre del grupo de Teatro Real, cuando usted lo requiera puedo representar una pieza de su agrado.

—es un placer, Misty, consideraré su propuesta—dijo sonriendo.

Al presentarle sus respetos, no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Camus, no le cabía en su cabeza que un hermoso joven de alta alcurnia ni siuqiera percibiera que su esposo estaba viéndose con el " más detestado de los nobles, pero el más querido y admirado entre la plebe, él le haría abrir los ojos como sea... Hyoga ganaría otro enemigo más...


	12. Chapter 12

**Casa Sagittarius-Leons.**

 **Cumpleaños de Regulus.**

El suave murmullo de las voces era eclipsado por la música de la orquesta que tocaba picantes y movidas melodías que agradaban a los más jóvenes.

Mozos pululando de aquí por allá con bebidas alcohólicas y no alcóholicas, aperitivos y mensajes. Aún faltaban que arribaran a la fiesta tres personas que captaban la atención... Milo, Camus y Hyoga, del cual se decía que iría vestido muy coquetamente, otros comentaban con la más absoluta malicia que sólo se presentaría semidesnudo con pantalones que enmarcarían sus piernas y camisas transparentes que no dejarían nada a la imaginación, en otras palabras atrevido.

Asmita sentado en medio de todos los demás, pues había rehusado en sentarse en el centro de la sala como lo había sugerido Saga, el rubio rey quería ser uno más, ser inalcanzable no era su lema.

Regulus había pedido que pusieran leones medianos de bronce por toda la sala en pedestales, espejos cercanos a la mesa repleta de bocados, aperitivos y pasabocas, unas cortines azules de organza cercano al pastel de cumpleaños como si diese la bienvenida al mismo, todo a gusto del adolescente al cual Sísifo complació sin chistar.

—no puedes beber alcohol—dijo Sísifo arrebatándole un vaso de licor.

Asmita rió ante los pucheros del menor que cumpliría 16 años, en Indrapaths a los 17 años se era mayor de edad, a menos que el rey declare la mayoría de edad del joven o jovencita antes de esa edad, con una solicitud del solicitante.

—pero es mi cumpleaños tio—refutó quitándole el vaso.

—sí, pero aún falta un año para que seas mayor de edad—volvió a quitarle el vaso para darle un jugo de manzana.

Cuando Sísifo se dio la vuelta, Aioros le convidó un trago de vino tinto.

El tañido de una campana anunció la llegada de los invitados más esperados...

—¡ Sus Altezas reales, los Príncipes de Antares!

Camus y Milo avanzaron con pasos sincronizados y elegantes, el serio semblante de Camus contrastaba con el fresco y sonriente de Milo que cautivó aún más a los caballeros y damas ahí presentes, ambos reverenciaron a Asmita y se colocaron a un lado; ahora faltaba Hyoga.

—ya verán, Camus se fijará en mi—dijo con petulancia mientras esperaba ser llamado.

—¡ Su Señoría, el Conde de Helias!

Todos enmudecieron pero no de admiración, sino de estupefacción...

Efectivamente como se rumoreaba, Hyoga apareció vestido atrevidamente, los más antiguos nobles negaban con desaprobación, algunas mujeres arrugaron el entrecejo, Asmita tenía una sonrisa burlona y Camus completamente avergonzado por Milo quién tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

Nervioso por la reacción de todos, el rubio pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo, las expresiones de Asmita, Camus y Saga eran de lástima; Por vez primera sintió que había sido patéticamente derrotado. Por suerte el anfitrión deshizo el pesado ambiente ordenando que la música volviera a sonar.

Ikky aprovechando que se distrajeron nuevamente, lo jaló hacia una habitación para reprocharle su " poca verguenza".

—te volviste loco...

Con los ojos llorosos por la furia y la decepción, Hyoga le dio la espalda mientras interceptaba a un mozo que traía champagne, tomó tres copas las cuales bebió de sopetón, dejó las tres copas ya vacías sobre el charol mientras el mozo se retiraba con una nerviosa reverencia.

—estoy harto de ese estúpido sonriente príncipito de quinta—señaló hacia la mesa donde se hallaban Camus y Milo y varios más—yo soy más atractivo que él.

—si ya sé, pero ahora te toca disimular—lo sacó a empujones hacia la fiesta.

Alrededor de Milo estaban agolpados los nobles, el Príncipe de Antares sostenía en sus manos un arpa, demostraría sus habilidades artísticas a petición del cumpleañero.

Regulus emocionado esperaba el tañido de las cuerdas en los dedos de Milo. Con los ojos cerrados, Milo dio inicio a la melodía la cual envolvió a todos exceptuando a Hyoga que echada " humo", quería arrancarse los cabellos de ira, estaba perdiendo presencia entre los nobles; Camus estaba hipnotizado por la bella melodía que tocaba su esposo que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Al finalizar la melodía, todos estallaron en copiosos aplausos por toda la mansión, Regulus abrazó a Milo sacándole una sonrisa, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido.

—¡ es talentoso!—comentó Asmita—se ve que ha recibida una excelente y pródiga educación.

—ya no existen jóvenes así—dijo una vieja marquesa.

La multitud se dispersó a continuar la fiesta, el baile en el que participaría el rey estaba por comenzar, así que Asmita junto a la Baronesa de Athens inauguraron el mismo siendo seguidos por Camus, Milo y otros más. Nadie se quedó sin bailar una pieza con Milo.

—estaré celoso de todos—murmuró Camus al oído de Milo quién rió. Hyoga los observaba sin perder mínimo detalle.

—pero sólo me gustas tú—lo besó ante la mirada de desencajada e incrédula de Hyoga que casi escupe su bebida.

—¡ me voy!—dijo a Ikky—esto es demasiado para mi.

—¡espera!—lo detuvo Shun apenado—voy contigo.

Ikky no chistó, es más se sintió aliviado que su pequeño hermano acompañara a Hyoga quién en ese estado era capaz de destruir su propia mansión.

—pobre, si sigue así, terminará perdiendo todo—comentó Shura apareciendo a su lado.

Ikky no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando la silueta de ambos que se perdieron entre el gentío, dentro de un rato más se iría.

Saga se mantenía en su puesto, debía disimular ante Shion las diversas emociones que le producía Mu en su persona, el Vizconde de Aria era muy cercano a Asmita y si se enteraba que estaba cortejando a su hijo sin su permiso, le comentaría al rey y podría ser removido de sus funciones. Kanon lo jaló hacia el baile, cuando hubo el cambio de parejas, al canciller le tocó Mu, Milo bailaba con Aioros, Camus con Pandora, Regulus con Saori mientras que unos cuantitos tenían cara larga como Isaac pues Hyoga se había ido.

 **Con Saga y Mu.**

Ninguno despejaba la vista de otro, se sonreían con discreción. La fuerte mano de Saga apretaba con suavidad la de Mu quién colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Saga, el aroma dulzón que desprendía el menor hizo cerrar los ojos al canciller.

—eres tan hermoso Mu.

El joven Aria no supo qué responder, en esos momentos no tenía ningún apelativo para Saga en su mente, podría tomar los que le lanzaban las jovencitas coquetas y de algunos como Hyoga quién en una ocasión le había dado un apelativo muy burdo cuando sin querer los halló muy cercanos en las oficinas de la Cancillería. Hyoga lo había mirado con desdén.

—Saga yo...—no pudo hablar pues tocaba el cambio de pareja—hablamos después.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Saga dio a entender que había oído.

Camus se sentía con un peso menos, Hyoga era demasiado evidente en sus miradas. Milo mientras bailaban le había comentado que debía decirle algo muy importante en casa, así que aceptó pues imaginó que eran cuestiones de su papel en Antares.

Kanon no dejaba de observar cada uno de los movimientos de Aioria quien de vez en cuando le regala una sonrisa cuando lo pillaba mirándolo. En un momento, el hermano de Aioros aprovechando la distracción de su estimado tío mandó a llamar al capitán hacia la misma habitación donde estuvo Hyoga anteriormente, al llegar ahí, el joven Leons lo besó sin previo aviso.

Emocionado y sorprendido Kanon condujo el beso que se volvió apasionado, para hacerlo más intenso, introdujo su lengua. Kanon era experto en besos.

Al faltarles el aliento, se separaron, Kanon no deseaba que terminara.

—tú me gustas—dijo al castaño.

—lo sé desde mucho antes Capitán, pero fingía ser idiota para ver que hacía.

Su corazón se aceleró emocionado, acaso era una confesión disfrazada...

—yo...

Justo la voz de Sisifo interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

—¡ Aioria!

—lo siento, debo irme, sal cuando mi tío esté lejos y que no te vea—le dio otro beso que erizó cada poro de Kanon.

—ahora será más fácil—murmuró sonriendo como tonto.

Con el paso de las horas, ya quedaban pocos invitados, en esa clase de celebraciones no existían las palabras ebriedad y desenfreno, pues Asmita no permitía excesos que desacreditaran a su familia, su persona y sus nobles. A menos que sean fiestas privadas de ciertos por ahí. Todos se retiraron agradeciendo la hospitalidad del Duque Sagittarius-Leons.

 **Casa Bluegard.**

Ni Krest ni Dégel acudieron a la fiesta, pues ellos creían que era de corte juvenil, aparte de que nadie tenía conocimiento de que el antiguo Conde de Blueagrd había regresado.

 **Habitación de Camus y Milo.**

—¿ qué es eso tan importante que tenía que decirme Milo?

El mencionado se estaba cambiando de ropa por la de dormir.

—verás amor—comenzó sentándose en el filo de la cama—mi hermano Kardia viene en un mes.

Camus supuso que la eminente llegada de su cuñado alborataría a la corte, en especial a las mujeres.

—tendré que comunicarle a mi padre y abuelo, Asmita también lo sabría pues es probable pareja para él—dijo el de ojos zafiros.

Milo asintió.

—lo recibiremos muy bien...

De eso no había dudas.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡ Hola!**

 **Disculpen por la ausencia pero he estado mal de salud en días anteriores y de a poco me recupero.**

 **De antemano muchas gracias por su lectura y comentarios n.n**

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Ikky fue a buscar a Shun y al dueño de casa, hallándolos en la habitación de este último quién lloraba desconsolado en el hombro de Shun.

—lo odio, Shun—se secó las lágrimas—todos se burlan de mi.

Ikky estuvo a un tris de darle un quiño(*), su amigo estaba derrumbándose como un edificio en llamas, antes Hyoga soportaba cosas como esas y más. Su fiereza y dominante personalidad se estaban perdiendo poco a poco.

—mejor me voy—dijo Ikky continuando a su habitación.

—¿por qué me hizo esto pequeño?—se preguntaba el bello rubio.

—tú sabes que ama a su esposo.

—Y... YO ¿ QUÉ?—bramó indignado, más bajó la voz porque no quería que Shun lo tomara a mal por gritarle.

—hay muchas personas que quisieran estar contigo—dijo con su suave voz mientras tomaba su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo—así que creo que deberías olvidar a Camus.

—aún puedo hacer que me quiera...

Shun no dijo nada más, Hyoga era terco y hasta que no consiguiera lo que quería, no estaría en paz.

Pasaron algunos días, Hyoga no se dejó ver por lo que comenzaron las murmuraciones y comentarios maliciosos. Shun, Ikky y Mime se encargaban de recibir a nobles que llegaban a " visitar" quien había ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie a excepción de Asmita y Camus.

Entre los que fueron a verlo se hallaban Saga Geminae, Afrodita, Ángelo, Saori y Asmita el cual trajo un médico pues creía que el joven había caído enfermo y qué mejor que el diagnóstico de un galeno de su confianza. La conclusión era que tenía cansancio y le recomendó descanso por varias semanas.

Isaac al conocer la noticia de la indisposición de Hyoga no esperó más y salió practicamente " corriendo" a visitarlo.

Camus por cortesía, lo fue a ver, pero sólo como amigo. Fue distante y seco pues el rubio trató de seducirlo.

—¿por que eres así conmigo?—reclamó empuñando la mano impotente.

—ya basta Hyoga—dijo Camus con más frialdad mientras se levantaba de una silla dispuesto a irse—vine aquí como un amigo.

El rubio se tragó su desesperación, de a poco perdía a Camus quién lo trataba ariscamente. Odió mucho más a Milo.

Trató de buscar una forma de retenerlo un poco más.

—¡ por favor! dame un beso tuyo—suplicó levantándose un poco.

—esto terminó Hyoga—dijo lanzándole agua fría a sus esperanzas—Milo es a quién amo de verdad.

Una terrible cefalea martilló su cabeza con saña, gimió adolorido mientras se levantaba tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Camus ya se había marchado para no regresar nunca más. Los sirvientes se refugiaron en sus labores, por que su amo volvía a tener aquellos arranques de furia en los que desbarataba su habitación en medio de gritos de cólera, maldiciones e improperios, solo Shun podría calmar esos arrebatos de ira.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su firma parecía de un iletrado, Calvera estaba perdiendo su santa paciencia, ni con diversos trazos proporcionados por los gramáticos de la corte, Kardia lograba una rúbrica decente, de un Conde del Principado de Antares.

—¡ ME RINDO!

—esto es una bobería—murmuró Kardia aburrido.

—¡ cómo demostrarás a esos nobles que eres un miembro de una familia real Kardia!...—señaló fustrada los garabatos desganados de Escorpio—a menos que debas firmar con tu nombre nada más—analizó como única salida.

—si como sea—agarró una jugosa y roja manzana de un cuenco—si eso te hace feliz.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco mientras sumergía la punta de la pluma en el tintero y se la entregaba a Kardia.

—firma con tu nombre.

El resultado fue instantáneo, una perfecta y elegante firma con su nombre era lo que necesitaba para Kardia, contenta la llevó a mostrarla al Concejo de Regencia quién a regañadientes avaló la firma, de ahora en adelante, Kardia podría firmar cualquier documento con aquella rúbrica.

—ahora si, ya es hora de recuperar tus derechos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vió una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de Krest, Dégel imaginaba que era una de sus tantas jugadas politicas por lo que temió por su persona. Cambió de opinión al ver a Asmita acompañado de Saga con un pequeño cofre, que venían justo detrás de su padre.

Milo si sabía a qué se debía la presencia de Asmita en la propiedad de su familia política, cuando el soberano de una región ascendería de rango a uno de sus nobles, lo hacían en la intimidad de su casa y luego se enviaba con mensajeros la noticia para que todos tuviesen conocimiento del nuevo tratamiento, aparte de que debía publicarse en decretos. Él había nombrado algunos nuevos nobles durante su boda con Camus, ya que era tradición en Antares ascender o incorporar nuevos integrantes en la corte durante el cumpleaños o boda de su soberano o soberana.

—Su Majestad—comenzó el Conde de Bluegard reverenciando al rubio Virgo—¿ qué le trae por mi morada?

—no me reverencies, estimado—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—ponte de pie.

—acabas de ascender un escalón más—dijo Krest orgullosísimo.

No entendía nada.

Saga sacó un documento del cofre, al desvelarlo Dégel casi trastabilla al comprobar que se trataba de un nuevo nombramiento.

—de ahora en adelante ya no serás Su Señoría—dijo Asmita—de hecho he decidido nombrarte como el nuevo Duque de Hydor, con opción a heredarlo a tu único hijo.

Trató de decir algo, pero sólo un silbido salió de sus labios, la sorpresa lo había dejado sin palabras. Ahora poseía dos títulos nobiliarios... Conde de Bluegard y Duque de Hydor.

—Dégel D´Acuario I Duque de Hydor y XVIII Conde de Bluegard—dijo Saga extendiéndole el nombramiento que tomó con manos temblorosas—Su Gracia.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, sin tanto ademanes ni protocolos, al finalizar esta Asmita y Saga se retiraron a continuar sus labores.

Con una felicidad genuina, Milo felicitó a su suegro quién aún no procesaba lo acontecido minutos atrás, jamás pensó que su familia obtendría un Ducado, luego de casi dos siglos y dieciocho Condes, el sueño de los primeros D´Acuario se cristalizaba en Dégel.

Ahora Krest si podría presentarse a la corte, pues había obtenido lo que sus ancestros desearon... estar por encima de los Condes...

* * *

 **Saludos :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡ Hola a todos!**

 **He traido dos capítulos en compensación por mi ausencia en el fic, el otro es la esperada llegada de Kardia a Indraphats.**

 **Así mismo muy agradecida con sus reviews n.n**

* * *

 **Días después.**

En su mente Serafina supo que había actuado como una tonta al romper su matrimonio después de que Camus nació, tarde comprendió que el nacimiento del joven le supondría "beneficios", como ser una Condesa. Se había casado con Dégel por política pues sus padres eran unos pequeños marqueses, los Marqueses de Vlad y una alianza con el Condado de Bluegard, les daría prestigio y fama.

El hijo de Krest se había enamorado locamente de ella, llegó a amarla con intensidad, pero ella simplemente complacía los intereses de su familia cuyo orígen era desconocido, el amor no cabía en los mismos.

Ahora aquel bebé que alumbró era un hombre casado con un Príncipe, su ex-marido un Conde ( aún ignoraba el nuevo nombramiento del mismo), probable candidato al trono, todo un perfecto y bonito panorama del que ella sacaría partido.

Unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación de una lujosa pensión alquilada con una parte de la fortuna de un antiguo comerciante con el que se casó hacía unos meses atrás, al poco tiempo la dejó viuda con una parte de su fortuna. Había alquilado esa habitación pues la pensión estaba en una posición estratégica: la casa Bluegard.

—Mi Lady—la voz de la dueña de la pensión llegó a sus oídos—Su Señoría el Conde de Vasili, está aquí.

—dile que ya voy—ordenó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al poco rato, hizo acto de presencia con un vestido de organza verde oliva largo sin mangas con un atrevido escote en la espalda, el diseño del mismo entallaba muy bien su figura en cuya parte frontal tenía pequeños diamantes así como en el cuello. Guantes de seda negra sobre los cuales un par de pulseras sencillas y en sus orejas pequeñas y delicadas perlas que se confundían con el cabellos rubio suelto sobre los hombros.

El Conde de Vasili, llamado Unity se sintió inmediatamente atraído por la belleza de Serafina quién sonrió con malicia al verse admirada.

—nadie creería que es madre de un soberano consorte—comentó levantándose para besar su mano.

—no—concordó dejándose caer con gracia en una silla dispuesta para ella—¿ gusta vino?

—si, la dama me lo ofrece si.

Automáticamente varias jóvenes trajeron una botella de vino y cosas de picar que ofreció a su invitado.

—a decir verdad sólo tuve uno al cual no crié.

—¿ se puede saber por qué?—preguntó curioso Unity.

—¿cuál versión quiere oír?

—la suya por supuesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Antares.**

Tenía los ojos revueltos de ver tantas telas, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas puestas sobre la mesa de trabajo de la costurera de palacio que si no tenía a la mano una de sus adoradas manzanas terminaría loco por ver tantos colores.

Unos ajustes por aquí, costuras por allá, medidas, apretones de la anciana mujer a su musculosa y perfecta anatomía que le sacaban unos sonrojos que causaban gracia a Calvera eran lo típico en aquel taller. Kardia adoraba usar ropas sin tantos ornamentos, es más prefería vestir casual que con esas camisas y chaquetas que lo asfixiaban, pero la exigencia de la etiqueta y protocolo de cada reino o lugar donde gobernaba la monarquía era primordial.

Mientras vivía " exiliado de la corte y sus actividades", Kardia se dedicó a practicar y entrenar en diversas disciplinas que tenía el ejército de Antares que lograron que su cuerpo se perfeccionara.

Unas miraditas de mujeres sean nobles o plebeyas no estaba mal, es más si su padre aún viviera, le solicitaba que lo dejase ingresar al ejército como uno más, sin privilegios ni nombramientos, pero el viejo como le decía había muerto meses después del cumpleaños 19 de Milo dejándolo en la nube pues su madrastra lo había neutralizado mucho más, pero gracias a Milo sus derechos estaban siendo restituidos de a poco.

—bien podría entrar al ejército—comentó.

—pídele eso a Milo—sugirió Calvera mientras seleccionaba las prendas que llevaría en su visita a Indrapaths—tú sabes que encantado lo haría.

—ajá—musitó.

Faltaban sólo dos días para su partida así que la costurera trabajaba a contrarreloj arreglando ciertos defectos en las prendas.

—nadie creerá que tengo 35 años.

—si, nadie.

Después de viente minutos esperando los últimos retoques, todo el equipaje estaba listo, ahora sí faltaba esperar 48 horas para viajar al reino donde su hermano Milo vivía temporalmente.

Abandonaron el taller, Calvera tenía que comprobar que la embarcación en la que Kardia se trasladaría estaba en perfecto estado.

—¿ a qué hora salgo?

—apenas el sol se asome en el horizante—dijo—¿quieres venir a ver la embarcación?

No tenía nada que hacer , así que aceptó la oferta de buena gana. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar al astillero donde se hallaba el galeón, así lo había pedido la corte. Maderas finas y de larga duración y de gran flotabilidad era utilizadas para la construcción de galeones, galeras, navíos de guerras y de comercio por esta razón el Astillero de Antares era conocido por sus afamados contructores que fabricaban estas embarcaciones que duraban cincuenta o más años.

Bautizado con el nombre de " Prometeo" de 400 toneladas tenía la capacidad de transportar hasta un ajuar entero. Entraron al interior del mismo, el perfecto acabado convenció a Kardia quién las medidas y altura del mismo demostraban el poderio de Antares.

Satisfecha por el trabajo, se retiraron dejando con una buena recompensa a los constructores.

—soy muy eficiente—comentó Calvera.

—si, como no...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El relato sonaba más a novela trágica que a una parte de su vida, pero Serafina consideraba que así se ganaría el favor de Unity. Decía que Krest D'Acuario sin una pizca de piedad, la había expulsado de su casa horas después de que su hijo nació, que no le había importado que estaba débil luego del largo y doloroso parto.

Incluso sus expresiones faciales lo convencieron, era una perfecta actriz.

—yo nunca firmé el divorcio, me obligaron a hacerlo.

—pobre—extendió su mano para rozar la suya—eso quiere decir que la usaron...

Asintió aferrándose a su diestra.

Todo era falso, más falso que cualquier cosa.

La realidad era que ella dejó todo pues aparentemente no obtendría nada, ser madre no estaba en sus planes lo único que quería era ser una fina y admirada Condesa.

Se habían pasado hablando toda la tarde, Unity con mucho pesar tuvo que despedirse de la mujer cuya historia lo conmovió de sobremanera. Buscaría una forma de ayudarla a recuperar lo que por " derecho" le correspondía.

—fue un placer hablar con usted, hermosa dama—se despidió.

—igualmente, Su Señoría.

En su habitación, se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara, sus planes estaban iniciando y pronto su ex-familia política temblaría ante ella.

—voy a ser una poderosa dama...


	15. Chapter 15

**Sin más la esperada llegada de Kardia.**

* * *

 **Puerto de Indrapaths.**

En vista de que los vientos estaban a su favor, Kardia llegó a Indrapaths más rápido de lo esperado. En el puerto aguardaba Saga, Milo y Camus, Kardia había pedido que su llegada esté en la más absoluta confidencialidad pues no deseaba alborotos ni gritos histéricos.

Un pequeño contingente de la guardia real aguardaban la llegada del posible " sucesor del difunto Deuteros" según a palabras de Saga, Kardia Escorpio era el mejor partido posible, incluso ya tenía preparado el tratado matrimonial que sería firmado por ambos. Asmita no decía ni si ni no ante las insinuaciones de su Canciller.

Hasta ese momento, Milo ignoraba que Hyoga había sido amante de Camus y que estaba dispuesto ahora si a decirle a los cuatro vientos, que él había sido primero que él.

A lo lejos, divisaron el galeón con la bandera del Principado de Antares, un majestuoso escorpión azul sosteniendo una corona simbolizando que los Escorpio dominaban entre las familias nobles de aquel lugar. Milo sintió alegría, al fin luego de un mes y varios días volvía a ver a su hermano, aquel que lo apoyó en su relación con Camus y que derivó en un matrimonio por amor.

—al fin verás a Kardia, amor—murmuró Camus a su oído.

El joven soberano de Antares asintió contento.

Luego de 25 minutos navegando, la embarcación atracó en el puerto, a una señal de Saga, la guardia se preparó para escoltar a Kardia quién se alojaría en el Palacio Rajish como muy ilustre e importante invitado de Su Majestad Asmita Virgo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la alta y fuerte figura de Kardia Escorpio quién al ver a su hermano sonrió con ternura.

Cabe decir que Saga quedó literalmente " desarmado" ante la apariencia del hermano mayor de Milo, un caos se armaría entre los nobles que oscilaban entre los 35 hasta los 50 años por que ante sus ojos estaba el otro hijo de la belleza masculina.

—incluso los vejetes de la corte pondrán sus ojos en él...

—¡ Hola!—saludó Kardia desihibidamente.

—hermano, saluda como el conde que eres—reprendió con suavidad Milo.

Incluso Milo era igual de hermoso que su hermano por lo que Saga no sabía si la corte se dividiría entre los dos.

—me aburre Milo—se quejó el mayor mientras Camus trataba de no reír ante la forma tan " sutil" de su cuñado al saludar—Camus no dice nada ¿ verdad cuñadito?

—no se preocupe, Alteza—intervino Saga ya repuesto—es su esencia y me agrada, seguramente a Asmita le gustará también.

—¿ ves? ya soy un éxito.

—hermano, él es Saga Gemini, Canciller del reino Indrapahts y Barón de Alzir—lo presentó.

—un placer—estiró su mano—Kardia Escorpio, Conde de Sargas.

Al finalizar las presentaciones, Saga ordenó el despliegue de la seguridad, en cierta forma Kardia se sintió como rey en territorio vecino, pero el secretismo con que su llegada debía ser manejada fue rota por un joven que paraba en la corte, Jabu quién al obtener la primicia no dudó en regar la nueva entre sus conocidos cosa que en menos de una hora, todos sabían que podrían tener un nuevo rey consorte...

 **Rajish Palace**

En menos de lo que canta el gallo, toda la corte se había reunido a la espera de Kardia, entre esos Dégel al que recientemente Asmita había otorgado otro tratamiento, el más importante despúes de Príncipe o Rey, Duque de Hydor, con opción a ser hereditario.

Algunos se le acercaban a darle su felicitación y buenos augurios, Serafina en vista del nuevo nombramiento de su ex-marido andaba asediándolo cada vez que andaba solo y como este se le negaba a sus insinuaciones, planeaba una sucia jugarreta que destrozaría la vida del nuevo Duque, de Camus y Milo. Hyoga había regresado como si nada, ahora con más ganas de decirle a Milo de su romance con Camus.

La entrada de algunos miembros de la guardia real, alertaron a los presentes quienes comentaban si el hermano de Su Alteza Milo, era igual de hermoso que él, si conquistaría a su viudo rey o algún noble presente.

Saga entró primero con una sonrisa que auguraba que sería una maravillosa sorpresa, Sisifo el encargado del recibimiento repasaba sus líneas sin ningún error.

—¿dónde está Su Majestad?—preguntó el Canciller apurado mirando a todos lados.

—¿ ya está nuestro visitante aquí?—la voz de Asmita resonó entre la multitud mientras aparecía pródigamente ataviado.

—si—señaló con gracia hacia la puerta cerrada precedida por una larga alfombra azul.

—hazlo que pase...

A una señal suya, las pesadas puertas se abrieron, la multitud agolpada pugnaba por ver, Sisifo Sagitarius anunció al desconocido hermano de Milo.

 _" El Muy Ilustre reino de Indrapaths, su gente y su nobleza tiene el honor de recibir al Conde de Sargas y miembro importante de la familia principesca de Antares gobernado por Sus Altezas Milo Escorpio y Camus D'Acuario... Kardia Escorpio..."_

Los ojos de Krest se abrieron sorprendidos y admirados, él casi nunca se sentía deslumbrado por alguien, ni siquiera cuando Dégel contrajo nupcias con Serafina que fue una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y una verguenza para su inmaculada familia a su parecer. Unas orbes celestes que chispeaban burlonas y coquetas recorrieron todo el salón hasta detenerse en la violáceas de Dégel quién no despegó sus orbes de las de Kardia surgiendo un inmediato flechazo, un amor a primera vista incluso Albafika D' Pisces quedó cautivado, a decir verdad todos quedaron" prendados" de Kardia.

—siento flaquear...—comentó una baronesa—los dioses han reencarnado.

—igual de hermoso que su hermano.

—los Escorpio son dignos de estar en un trono—comentó otra.

Las mujeres más jóvenes notaron que detrás del traje lujoso del Conde de Sargas se escondían unos incipientes músculos que lo hacían mucho más vistoso a sus vistas, una sonrisa de medio lado que agradó a Asmita, le pareció auténtico tanto que le recordó a su amado Deuteros cuando sonreía para él.

Al llegar al final, hizo un gesto que enloqueció a las jovencitas... tomó la mano de Saori y la besó en un gesto de galantería, eso sí, sin despegar la vista de Dégel que lo miraba fascinado. Él jamás pensó en gustarle otro hombre a sus casi 40 años.

Milo pensó que al fin la atención se cernería sobre su hermano, pero se equivocó pues ahora los dos estaban en el centro de las miradas ya que todos guardaban una especie de envidia sana hacia Camus quién en menos de seis meses había conquistado a un Príncipe como él.

—estamos en la cima Dégel—comentó Krest con satisfacción—ahora debes buscar una forma de sacarte de encima a esa mujer, si no le hará daño a tu hijo.

—¿ qué insinúas padre?

—muy simple... Conquista al Conde de Sargas, si es que ya te conquistó.

—me asustas.

—eso se llama estrategia—dijo antes de esfumarse entre la multitud.

Asmita había olvidado momentáneamente que Aspros, su ex-cuñado llegaría esa noche para llevarse los restos de Deuteros a su Archiducado, este en su momento se apasionó por Kardia cuando el anterior Príncipe de Antares, padre de Kardia y Milo, trató de casar a Milo con Aspros, pero el compromiso se rompió al saber que Cástor se enamoró de su adolescente hijo mayor.

—se les agradece su presencia—dijo Saga a los curiosos nobles—la sesión se levanta.

Ahora pasarían al otro salón del palacio, aquel que se destinaba para recepciones más íntimas, su nombre Asoka.

 **Salón Asoka**

Sus candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo pintado con figuras de paisajes campestres de Indrapaths, alfombras ricamente tejidas con hilos de plata y oro, una gran mesa de madera de cedro con patas y base de mármol, sobre la misma estaban dispuestos la vajilla real, la más sencilla pues había de oro y plata, así que Asmita pidió que saquen la de porcelana.

El rey había mandado a preparar una cena privada para su invitado de lujo, sólo unos pocos estarían ahí pues se planeaba que no sería tan evidente la llegada de Kardia, los demás curiosos se retiraron comentando la buena impresión que les dejó Kardia.

Camus se llevó a su padre a un rincón alejado de la pequeña recepción, Dégel se alarmó al ver una sombra de preocupación en las pupilas de Camus.

—Hyoga está tratando de acercarse a Milo, padre—dijo en voz baja mientras miraba por todos lados temeroso de ser oído—en cualquier momento le dirá.

La amenaza era eminente, ambos estaban cercados por todos lados, por un lado Serafina que trataba de demostrar con pruebas falsas de que fue exiliada por Krest y Dégel a las horas de haber nacido Camus y por el otro Hyoga que intentaba realizar una visita intempestiva a Milo para revelarle su romance.

—antes que eso pase te irás a Antares con Milo y no regresarás hasta que yo te diga.

Dégel quería protegerlo a toda costa del veneno de su madre quién según la información de Afrodita Roses trataba de contactar Hyoga, pero este no tenía interés en aliarse con nadie pues sólo lo haría al mejor postor. Su interés estaba volcado en manifestarle a Milo su pasada relación con Camus quién fue claro al expresar que su relación finalizó.

—tu madre está jugando con fuego.

—ella nos dejó cuando tenía un día de nacido, así que no creo que sería capaz de hacerme daño.

—no la conoces...

Era cierto, no la conocía, pero su padre y abuelo si y sabían de lo que era capaz.

—mejor vamos a la mesa—sugirió el mayor apartando los nefastos pensamientos de su mente.

La comida estaba dispuesta, había cordero, frutas, pavo, postres y demás exquisiteces, unas manzanas rojas y brillantes dispuestas con elegancia una sobre otra como formando una torre, esperaban por Kardia quién tomó una, podría haber tomado tres o cuatro, más se contuvo por que de seguro oiría la vocecita de Calvera en su mente reprochándole por su falta de tacto.

Tomó asiento a lado de Asmita, Dégel desde el otro ángulo de la mesa no dejaba de mirarlo con interés inusitado, al ser descubierto Kardia le sonrió discretamente ocasionando que mirara a otro lado.

Ya le había dicho su chaperón, que llamaría la atención, pero debía tener cuidado...

La cena transcurrió amena y tranquila, todos los comensales se presentaron uno a uno, diciendo su nombre, tratamiento y familia perteneciente, al llegarle el turno a Dégel, este muy educada y seriamente extendió su mano que fue estrechada. Sin embargo una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a lo loco.

No supo si al Conde de Sargas le sucedió lo mismo por que luego de la cena, un pequeño séquito de personas que servían en palacio lo condujo hacia su habitación ya que el viaje había sido largo y a palabras de Milo su hermano debía descansar.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, permaneció distraído, algo inusual en él. Camus lo notó pero no dijo nada, Milo contento por que su hermano estaba con él ni siquiera notó el cambio en su joven suegro.

—¡ Buenas noches!—dijo apenas pusieron un pie en casa—¡ qué descansen!

—usted también, Su Gracia—contestó Milo jalando a Camus a su habitación.

—no hagamos mucho ruido amor—sugirió Camus mientras un apasionado Milo lo besaba en el pasillo—mi abuelo nos...

Un carraspeo interrumpió el momento, efectivamente Krest los observaba con el ceño fruncido, Camus desvió la vista avergonzado murmurando quién sabe qué.

—sólo jugábamos, Mi Lord—dijo Milo con una expresión de pena—lamentamos si lo incomodamos.

—sólo no hagan mucho ruido—fue la respuesta del mayor de los D'Acuario.

—claro—Milo sonrió mientras arrastró a Camus a su habitación.

—tendré que ponerme algodón en los oídos—dijo Krest—la juventud de hoy.

Horas después, Aspros Cástor hacia su discreto arribo, al día siguiente todos se sorprenderían de verlo, en especial Kardia el cual en su momento también le gustó el Archiduque de Alhena, pero ahora experimentaba una atracción eminente por aquel noble identificado como Su Gracia, el Duque de Hydor.

* * *

 **Se me cuidan :)**


	16. Chapter 16

¡ Hola n.n!

Recompenso mi demora con dos capítulos más.

Así mismo gracias por seguir esta humilde historia.

* * *

 **Comedor, casa Sisifo Sagittarius.**

—¿ te besuqueaste con el gemelo del Canciller?—interrogó Regulus tan curioso como siempre.

Aioria casi escupe el jugo cuando su adorado primo mencionó frente a su tío, el beso acaecido durante la celebración de su cumpleaños número 16. Le dio un pisotón debajo de la mesa mientras Aioros se había quedado anonadado ante lo que había oído, ni qué decir de Sisifo, el soltero del reino tenía un tic en su ojo derecho.

—¡ Ouch, bruto!—se quejó mirándose el pie—mira por donde... upssss.

—¿ es eso verdad, hermano?—se aventuró a preguntar Aioros antes de que su tío comenzara con sus reproches de buen comportamiento y toda esa cosa.

—Regulus vió mal, yo no me besé con Kanon—se excusó nervioso.

—me llamas mentiroso—acusó el adolescente con un puchero—yo te vi—señaló sus ojos—vi cuando te lo besaste y él correspondió.

—¡ suficiente!—dijo Sísifo levantándose de sopetón visiblemente incómodo—sigamos comiendo, esta conversación no pasó.

Aioria respiró aliviado, se las cobraría al boca suelta de su primo cuando estén a solas.

Pero sin lugar a dudas había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Trató de ocultar mientras devoraba su tostada, el sonrojo que se pintó en sus mejillas al rememorar la intensa mirada del gemelo de la mano derecha de Asmita. Temía que su tío no aceptara a Kanon Geminae como un potencial miembro de su familia.

Sísifo no quitaba la vista de su persona, estudiaba minuciosamente cada movimiento y gesto de Aioria, ahora que lo recordaba, Asmita el día anterior le había preguntado si no había alguien que estuviese interesado en Aioros y Aioria por que había recibido una petición de un muy estimado amigo suyo que se hallaba interesado en Aioria.

Claro que supuso que era Kanon Geminae, Capitán del ejército real, una mente brillante tal como Saga.

El problema era la descendencia. Él y sus cuestiones.

Terminado su desayuno, dijo que tenía asuntos muy importantes que hacer y que volvería al atardecer, para eso se llevaría a Aioros.

—Aioros.

El mayor de sus sobrinos se puso alerta ante su voz mientras dejaba a un lado su plato y se ponía de pie obviando que su hermano y primo tenían una guerra de miradas que fue dispersada por un carraspeo de parte de Aioros.

—chicos, dejen eso.

—escucha a mi primo—dijo Regulus.

—deja de mirarme como si fuera un reo.

—no es buena idea dejarlos tío—murmuró Aioros.

Sísifo negó, sabía que era típico de los dos hacer eso así que se despidió de los otros dos y se llevó a su sobrino a sus típicas actividades como Duque.

Al quedarse solos, Regulus tenía en mente sacar provecho de su descubrimiento por lo que haría una propuesta que Aioria no rechazaría... ver a Kanon.

Poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que derretiría a cualquiera, el menor se acercó sigilosamente a Aioria que junto a los sirvientes recogía la vajilla por que a él le gustaba ayudar con algunas cosas de su casa.

—¿qué quieres Regulus?

—hacer las pases.

Aioria lo miró sorprendido para después desternillarse de risa, Regulus frunció el ceño ofendido no entendía cuál era la gracia. Se desquitó dándole un patazo en venganza por pisarle el pie y por burlarse de su " sincera hacer las pases".

—hablo en serio.

—si es una de tus burlas, te juro que...

—Kanon Geminae—canturreó sosteniendo un papel con el sello del ejército—es un pase para que puedas verlo.

Como un niño deseoso de recibir su juguete por el que ha esperado tanto tiempo, Aioria arranchó el papel con desesperación, efectivamente el sello del ejército y la firma de Kanon estaban estampadas ahí, ahora la cuestión era...¿ cómo lo había conseguido?

Regulus tenía sus métodos, el hecho de que sea tan joven no significara que anduviera en las andanzas de un noble, ya que contaba con un pasadizo secreto que iba desde su habitación hasta el jardín y posteriormente hacia el exterior. Si quería podía "fugarse" hasta antes del anochecer por que su tío Sisifo tenía la costumbre de llegar a esa hora y ver si estaban todos en casa.

—no sé como lo haces mocoso—murmuró maravillado—pero debes acompañarme.

—con gusto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿es soltero Su Señoría?

Kardia río con ganas ante la pregunta de aquella jovencita que se había colado en la sala privada de su habitación sin autorización. El Escorpio mayor se sorprendió por la presencia de la chica, pero automáticamente recuperó su habitual compostura dispuesto a responder todas las interrogantes.

—para qué quieres saber eso Mi Lady.

—porque no se le ve una esposa o la dejó en su tierra. Por cierto mi nombre es Alissa, Condesa de Bernadette—hizo una grácil reverencia.

—a decir verdad no, pero espero tener un consorte pronto.

Alissa no podía evitar mirar a Kardia, le parecía tan fuerte y guapo que sin pensarlo se colgó del brazo del Conde de Sargas, la diferencia de estaturas era evidente... Kardia con su metro ochenta y Alissa con su metro cincuenta y cinco, parecía una pequeña hormiga a lado de un gigante.

—es tan fuerte—acarició el fuerte y moreno brazo de Kardia que no intentó apartarla—pero las malas lenguas dicen que le gusta al Duque de Hydor.

Una de las perfectas cejas de Kardia se alzaron con gracia mientras buscaba entre los cientos de nombres grabados en su mente, el del Duque de Hydor, cuando al fin lo halló se dio cuenta que era aquel hombre de mirada violácea que pasó toda la cena mirándolo con interés. Sin duda alguna también se había sentido atraído por él.

—es el padre de mi cuñado—fue su respuesta.

—lo envidio.

—es sólo un honor.

El golpe de la puerta interrumpió el diálogo entre Alissa y Kardia, la muchacha se despidió cortésmente desapareciendo por la misma puerta por donde vino, pero antes dejó sobre la cama un pequeño papel pulcramente doblado, el objetivo de la joven había sido entregar un mensaje de parte de Dégel a Kardia, por lo tanto la parte en que se le colgaba era mera actuación para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Quién aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta era Milo que había venido sólo, como era costumbre, Kardia hizo una sutil reverencia y aunque no estuviese en Antares, él lo hacía por respeto.

—¡buenos días hermano!

—no te esfuerces en ser tan formal, Milo, sólo dime un ¡ hola!

El menor no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan desihibido, desde niño lo habían acostumbrado a ser formal dado a su puesto. Mucho más cuando fue prometido a Aspros Cástor.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, el Archiduque de Alhena, apareció acompañado de Asmita, el paso de los años no había hecho mella sobre Cástor que mantenía una juventud tan fresca que nadie imaginaba que incluso era mayor a Dégel. Kardia se sorprendió de verlo ahí, Aspros sintió que la vida volvía a ponerle por delante a aquel jovencito rebelde que lo había cautivado y del que estuvo a un tris de llevárselo a su tierra.

—Kardia...

—¿se conocen?—indagó curioso Asmita.

Antes de que el Escorpio mayor respondiera, Cástor se adelantó.

—pudo haber sido mi consorte.

Kardia no sabía donde meterse, la penetrante mirada cobalto de Aspros lo estaba

" desnudando". Si supieran que casi se va a escondidas con él...

—yo era un mocoso de 16 años, no sabía lo que hacía.

Aspros sonrió amargamente ante aquellas palabras.

—bueno fue un placer verte, que pases bien—dijo Aspros despidiéndose.

Cuando se volteó a mirar a Milo, este alzó los hombros quien sabe qué pasó por la mente del Archiduque. Puede ser que aún estaba enamorado de su hermano.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar por lo que solicitaron no ser interrumpidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Aioria , Regulus...

Los mencionados al reconocer esa voz balbucearon un par de incoherencias que El Cid no entendió, parecían nerviosos asustadizos cono si lo hubiese descubierto en una travesura de la que Sísifo no debía enterarse. Suspiró mientras abandonaba la pequeña galería donde se exhibían objetos traídos de otras partes entre esos espadas y en la que charlaba con otros caballeros interesados por estos letales objetos, acortó la distancia entre ambos jóvenes que se hallaban parados frente un puesto de frutas.

—no le digas a mi tío—comenzó Regulus.

—esta es la ruta que va al cuartel del ejército—dijo mirando a los dos mientras se cruzaba de brazos—a menos que...

—no vamos a enlistarnos, vamos a dejarle un mensaje del Canciller a el Capitán—dijo Aioria a sabiendas de que era la mentira más ridícula que había sobre la tierra—y tenemos prisa.

El Cid no creyó ni la coma de esta frase, Saga no mandaba recados a su hermano con otros nobles, para eso tenía un pequeño contingente de mensajeros que se encargaban de aquello. Había algo que los dos no querían que su amigo Sísifo se enterara.

Los estudió con detenimiento, Regulus no tenía esa típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni Aioria esa mirada férrea más bien le rehuía a su vista; los dos mentían y se encargaría de saber la causa. No necesitó averiguarlo pues la respuesta llegó en un santiamén en una persona... Kanon que justamente aparecía seguido de varios muchachos.

—mi adorado tío no debe saber que vine aquí por Kanon—solicitó Aioria.

—no le gustan los secretos.

—es necesario este—intervino Regulus—creemos que no le simpatiza Kanon pues...

Con que ahí iba la cosa, su amigo no aprobaba del todo el interés de ambos jovenes, por eso últimamente se empeñaba en arrastrar a Aioros a todos los actos en palacio, reuniones, fiestas... más tampoco sabía que Aioros sentía un pequeño interés en su único sobrino Shura y Sísifo al no tener descendientes más que ellos, hijos de una hermana y hermano ya difuntos se apoyaba en conseguir perpetuar su sacrosanto y antiguo linaje. Tal vez debía conversar con él y persuadirlo que no era tan importante los herederos, ni el apellido ni las riquezas.

—está bien, pero en algún momento tendrán que decirle sus intereses.

Aioria agradecido sólo inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

—¿algún mensaje para Aioros?—dijo después de la reverencia—digo, Shura no quiere decirle algo.

—yo me encargo de eso, ¡ buenos días!—terminó el diálogo un poco turbado por esas palabras mientras la risa burlona de Regulus lo siguió—los leones son astutos y perspicaces.

Ante el resto debían actuar como amigos que no se veían desde hacía tiempo, de hecho lo eran pero querían ir más allá de una simple amistad, sin embargo las circunstancias les impedían estar más cerca pues en ese preciso instante Kanon debía regresar a su puesto y sólo bastó un apretón de manos y palabras de saludo y despedida.

—uno de estos días iré a ver a tu tío—dijo levantando una esperanza—si me toca echar mano del poder de mi hermano para hacerlo, lo haré.

Regulus había quedado olvidado.

—yo... sólo quería verte hasta conseguí un sello...—le mostró el sello—sé que estás ocupado y lo entiendo.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en el bello rostro de Kanon que negó con la cabeza, nunca estaba ocupado para él pues lo amaba tanto como jamás lo había hecho y eso tenía que mostrárselo a Sisifo Sagittarius que no parecía creer del todo en sus sentimientos.

—me tengo que ir...

Incapaz de decirle algo más, Aioria le dio la espalda mientras jalaba a su primo que por primera vez no dijo nada gracioso o fuera de lo común.

—¡ adiós!

* * *

Próximamente habrá segunda temporada de esta historia, muchas sorpresas se desvelaran...

Saludos :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Algo inesperado sucede...**

En secreto y acompañados sólo por Shion, Aspros y Asmita escoltados por los más antiguos y confiables de la guardia real se dirigían a la Cripta Real donde descansaban los restos de Deuteros Cástor al cual Aspros llevaría sólo una parte de sus restos a su Archiducado.

Llamados también los Elíseos por la gente del reino, guardaba las tumbas de reyes, príncipes y demás miembros de la familia real de Indrapaths y sus consortes, era tan lúgubre que Asmita sólo iba cada cierto tiempo a visitar la tumba de su amado esposo.

Las tumbas recientes estaban bien cuidadas sin rastro de moho ni insectos indeseables.

Después de andar varios minutos con antorchas en mano, llegaron al pabellón donde se hallaba la tumba del Rey Consorte de Indrapaths que se hallaba un poco más arriba del suelo; un monograma en alto relieve, letras en color dorado, unos pequeños jarrones a cada lado de la lápida de mármol con flores frescas, todo eso era el sitio donde descansaba Deuteros.

—esto es difícil—murmuró Asmita.

Aspros lo miró con detenimiento en tanto este ordenó abrir la lápida, Shion permaneció dos pasos alejado mientras apartaban la parte frontal.

—tres años—dijo el rey con voz queda y triste.

La guardia real hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de abrir el cofre, hecho aquello procedieron a realizar la tarea. Una exclamación de asombro salió de los labios de los hombres que sin querer dejaron caer la tapa destrozándose en la caída.

Cuando la luz de las antorchas iluminó su interior, un tétrico y oprimente silencio los recibió...

—¿donde está el cuerpo de Deuteros?—dijo Asmita en un grito de asombro.

—¡ es imposible!—exclamó alarmado Shion acercándose con cautela al sepulcro vacío—lo sepultamos aquí.

Aspros no oía nada, sus manos estrujaban un ramo de aquellas flores depositadas en la tumba vacía, desojándolas en el proceso mientras trataba de procesar lo que había oído. Su hermano, su gemelo había sido profanado en su descanso.

—¡mire Su Majestad!—señaló el líder de la guardia real hacia un lado de la tumba—hay manchas de sangre.

Todos se inclinaron sobre la mancha, el refulgor de las llamas le daba un aspecto siniestro y aterrador, un escalofrio recorrió la espina dorsal de cada uno de los presentes...

¿ sería acaso que...?

¡ él había muerto!

Asmita se sintió descompuesto ante aquella duda que asaltó de repente su mente.

—Deuteros no murió—dijo con voz plana y mortal Aspros dando la espalda—esa mancha de sangre me dice que no.

—pero quién...

—las heridas eran mortales—dijo Shion con seguridad—no resistió.

—eso lo veremos—dijo el Archiduque retirándose de la cripta sin mirar a nadie—exigo una explicación...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unity le había facilitado el acceso a una pequeña cantidad de dinero de sus arcas, aparte de invitarla a pasar una temporada en su propiedad, cosa que ella aceptó encantada. En esos momentos se hallaba peinando su cabellera despreocupadamente rodeada de objetos brillantes y lujosos.

Los hombres a su manera eran manipulables. Exepto uno... Krest D´Acuario, XVII Conde de Bluegard.

Frunció el ceño al recordar el " indeseable" encuentro con él, su mirada altiva y su voz hablándole con desprecio, sino estuviera ahí fuera más fácil.

—obtener un Ducado a base de mentiras—Unity murmuró a sus espaldas.

Disimuló su sorpresa con una falsa sonrisa.

—es un negocio—dijo ella lanzando el peine por ahí—soporté nueve tortuosos meses a su hijo.

El Conde de Vasili tuvo celos al oír indirectamente que se trataba de Dégel, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

—pero dicen—levantó el peine—que fue su primer hijo vivo.

—el cuarto en ser concebido y el único que vivió de todos los demás que fueron de sus otras esposas—completó Serafina—¿le interesaría saber cómo llegué a ser esposa del ahora Duque de Hydor?

Para Unity resultaría interesante.

Flashback.

Krest D´Acuario estaba urgido en que su sangre se perpetuara, su hijo con tres matrimonios fallidos con tres hijos no nacidos ya mismo llegaría a los 30 literalmente.

Ella había sido ofrecido por sus padres ya que eran muy fértiles y el poderoso Conde de Bluegard no rechazaría a una mujer muy hermosa para Dégel siempre y cuando fuera de abolengo tal como dictaban las leyes.

Dégel se había enamorado de lla, pero ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos pues estaba empeñada en cumplir los deseos de sus padres y el suyo también... ser Condesa, rica y respetada.

—serás Condesa de Bluegard—dijo muy seguro su padre—Dégel es su único heredero y Krest pronto abandonará la vida de la corte.

—haré lo que sea padre.

Pero aquello no se cumpliría hasta que Krest D´Acuario vea un hijo de su hijo vivo en brazos.

Se casaron en una ceremonia fastuosa y pomposa, Serafina esperaba con ansias el traspaso del título, llegó la noche de bodas y mientras Dégel se movía dentro suyo dejando su semilla, la fustración empezó a nacer en ella...

Comprendió que lo sería cuando su suegro moriría y para eso faltaba mucho a menos que...

Fue entonces que planeó la muerte de Krest, más su embarazo " atrasó" esos perversos planes.

A decir verdad no deseaba embarazarse pronto por lo tanto detestó estarlo y deseó que aquella "tortura" terminara o ella lo hacía.

Fin flashback.

Interrumpió el relato, rememorar el fatigoso nacimiento era cansado lo único que quería era poder, riquezas y sólo lo conseguiría abriendo grietas entre los D´Acuario, pondría en contra a los nobles que los estimaban, sembraría dudas entre Milo y Camus por medio de Hyoga al cual contactaría los próximos días.

Ambiciosa así la definió Unity.

—¿es todo?

—sólo una parte—murmuró acercándose sensualmente al Conde de Vasily—que le parece si le cuento otro día.

Fue roce que enloqueció a Unity que no desperdició la oportunidad de dejarse llevar por ese beso.

—mejor mañana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mandó un telegrama a Alhena comunicando el contratiempo. Alguien con mucha alevosía había profanado el lugar donde su gemelo fue sepultado.

Si tan sólo hubiera enviado unos centinelas aquel fatídico día en que fue herido tal vez Deuteros aún viviera y Asmita no tuviera esa sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

No era momentos de culpas, debía actuar auqnue su raciocinio le decía que probablemente Deuteros no murió...

Pero... ¿quién se atrevió...?

¿ cúal era el objetivo?

Negó incómodo mientras un miedo irracional cubría su cuerpo.

—debería buscar a Asmita—dijo en voz alta.

" Todo tiene un objetivo", dijo su conciencia.

—mi hermano puede estar vivo y debo ayudar a resolver este misterio.

¿ Qué pasó con el cuerpo de Deuteros?

...


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno a decir verdad es una especie de relleno, trataré de explicar lo que pasó con Deuteros poco a poco, intercalando con los demás personajes y la pendiente nueva relación entre Kardia y Dégel.

Agradecida con todas las lindas personas que siguen la historia en especial a Escorpio G, pequebalam y Elsa Lawliet n.n

* * *

El médico y el embalsamador fueron detenidos por órden expresa de Asmita que los interrogaría personalmente, Kanon fue quién cumplió con la orden. Los presos reales iban a parar a la torre azul o " Tower Blue" pues sus paredes estaban pintadas de azul regentada por el ejército real.

 **Tower Blue.**

Su usual semblante pacífico se mostraba grave, había vuelto a usar sus ropas de luto para que se dieran cuenta lo que nuevamente su corazón padecía. Sus ojos azules lucían sombríos tal como esa prisión con sus paredes pintadas de ese color, los dos hombres con las miradas en el suelo no se atrevían a mirarle al rostro.

Les permitiría que les hable primero.

—los escucho.

—mi señor—el médico se lanzó a sus pies.

—no hagas eso, no soy un dios, solo quiero una respuesta a lo que hallé en la tumba de Deuteros.

El embalsamador tomó la palabra.

—Majestad—comenzó con tono tranquilo y confiado—nuestro Rey Consorte no soportó las heridas...

—pero él estaba recuperándose, es absurdo—refutó el médico.

Asmita prestó atención a lo que salió de la boca del médico.

—¿cómo dices?

—yo lo preparé, así que sé lo que digo.

—pero fue después de que los sirvientes nos dejaron entrar y entonces me dijiste que lo veías diferente—lo encaró olvidando que el rey rubio estaba ahí.

Este meditó cada palabra en silencio mientras daba vueltas en su lugar y los dos hombres se acusaban mutuamente, aquello le dejaba qué pensar. Médico y embalsamador temían que se los condene por traición y sean ejecutados.

—¡ Majestad!

—¡ silencio!—ordenó—debo analizar muy bien lo que acabo de oír.

—somos inocentes—clamaron al unísono.

—eso lo veremos, hasta cuando interrogue a los sirvientes—dijo con voz fría y plana—estarán en otra celda mejor que esta.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más, Asmita llamó a Kanon que acudió presuroso a su llamado. Kanon no estaba de acuerdo en cambiarlos de celda, incluso le refutó.

—es una locura.

—Kanon... Deuteros fue la persona que más quise y hasta que no sepa qué pasó pondrás a estos hombres donde te indiqué.

Kanon tragó grueso ante la mirada glacial de Asmita, si el rey se molestaba con él no le sería fácil pedirle ayuda con ese asunto que tanto le daba vueltas... Aioria.

—está bien—resopló hastiado, se dirigió a los dos hombres—¡ levanten el trasero! agradezcan que irán a una mejor celda.

Temerosos obedecieron a Kanon.

La celda era un poco más decente, el azul era menos intenso y no habían esos incómodos catres que parecían de penitenciaría a donde iban a parar los delincuentes comunes. El juicio de ambos quedaría aplazado dentro de tres semanas pues Asmita interrogaría al mayordomo y los sirvientes y para eso necesitaba el intelecto de Kanon que era capaz de llegar al psiquis de alguien con fines investigativos. No en vano Asmita lo nombró el Jefe del ejército.

Con una sutil reverencia Kanon se retiró, debía presentarse sumiso pues ino Asmita no le ayudaría a obtener una audiencia con Sisifo Sagittarius.

—mañana a las una en punto, te espero en la sala de audiencias—dijo conciliador.

Asintió mirándolo fugazmente.

—estaré al tanto de los prisioneros.

Asmita abandonó Tower Blue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vió las rosas deshojadas y dispersas por el suelo, astillas de la tapa del ataúd amontonadas y la sensación de que algo ocultaban a Asmita. Había regresado luego de abandonar " Los Elíseos" indignado al observar el interior de la tumba de Deuteros vacía y sin ninguna explicación coherente.

Aunque quiso comentarle a Kardia lo que pasaba, sintió que habían muchos oídos detrás de las paredes y aunque el Conde de Sargas fuera discreto, la sola presencia del Duque de Hydor cerca de Kardia le daba celos... Aún seguía queriendo a Kardia.

Se asomó cauteloso iluminando con una antorcha el interior del ataúd, parecía que jamás Deuteros estuvo ahí o estuvo pero alguien lo sacó y en la " fuga" se lastimaron he ahí la razón de la mancha de sangre en un lado de la misma. Ahora que lo recordaba al llegar a Indrapaths para los funerales de estado, el ataúd estaba sellado y permaneció así durante la ceremonia; Asmita al estar terriblemente desconsolado dejó todo en manos del mayordomo de palacio y la servidumbre que prepararon al Rey Deuteros.

Quizás ellos tenían la respuesta a la interrogante.

O tal vez el Canciller sabía algo, pero según supo, Saga Geminae había asumido el puesto dos años después y su gemelo Kanon hacía poco tenía el mando del ejército real, así que ambos hermanos no estaban en esa época.

—descubriré todo esto—entrecerró los ojos—nadie se burla de los Cástor.

Más allá dos personas espiaban cada movimiento, Aspros ni cuenta se daba.

¿?—se nos está saliendo de las manos...

¿?—hay intereses de por medio...

¿?—tres años en una mentira, ¿ Cuando sabrá que no murió que sólo le dieron una toxina para hacer creer que había muerto?

¿?—Deuteros no gustaba de vivir en tantos lujos, así que le hicimos un gran favor...

¿?—pero no niegues que extraña a Su Majestad.

El eco de sus voces llegó hasta oídos de Aspros que se puso alerta, golpeó el suelo dando a entender que los había oído y que se disponía a descubrirlos. Hubo un silencio y entonces optaron por retirarse.

—¿quién está ahí?

Pero sólo el silencio de las tumbas y las paredes transmitieron su eco.

A los lejos seguido por los dos hombres un par de ojos cobaltos lo miraron con nostalgia, su cabello oscuro ondeaba por el fuerte viento que en esos instantes golpeaba sin piedad los árboles y su capucha que por poco descubre su rostro. Una llovizna cayó en la ciudad obligándole a marcharse con pesar, dio un último vistazo a la figura de Aspros que se agachaba y limpiaba los restos de las flores y astillas de una tumba vacía...

Las razones de por qué lo habían sacado de su tumba sólo él las sabía...

Ahora faltaba saber quienes eran esos...

* * *

Indirectamente explico que Deuteros no está muerto, ahora falta develar ¿ dónde está el rey consorte de Indrapaths?

Más adelante habrá drama y alguito de angustia con Camus, Milo, Dégel...

Saludos :)


	19. Chapter 19

¡ Hola n.n!

Una confrontación entre Hyoga y Milo y varias cositas más.

* * *

 **Mansión de Hyoga.**

Se jugaría esa carta por alejar a Milo de Camus, aunque fuera arriesgada.

El repiqueteo de tacones contra el suelo de mármol atrajo su atención, apartó el pequeño libro para observar con dtenimiento la figura que se detuvo a sólo unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

La famosa madre de Camus...

Confiada apresuró sus pasos en tanto la cola del vestido color púrpura arrastraba tras suyo haciendo un frufrú tipico de estas prendas.

—Mi Lady—saludó acercándose para tomar su mano y besarla—es un honor tenerla aquí.

Ella se sintió halagada.

—dejemos las lisonjas para otro momento Su Señoría—sus ojos azules se dilataron—hay una persona que ambos detestamos.

Sabía de quién se trataba, pero antes le rendiría los honores a su invitada, por lo que ordenó que trajesen vino tinto.

—mejor anchoas y coñac—sugirió mientras se sentaba en un elegante sillón color crema.

—supongo que esa persona es el favorito del trono ¿ verdad?

—acertó, es más quiero producirle temor.

La mirada cómplice de Hyoga fue un deleite para Serafina que supo que había encontrado un aliado para hacer tambalear a Dégel y Krest se vería obligado a admitirla y callarse si no quería su ruina total. Saboreó con ganas el licor recientemente servido feliz de poder cristalizar sus planes.

—dicen que ha mostrado interés en el otro—comentó.

—¿el hermano de Milo Escorpio?

Asintió con diversión al ver el cambio de expresión en su interlocutora.

—supongo que mi ex-suegro no lo aprueba.

—lo aprueba e incluso planea un alianza.

—siempre me odió.

Hyoga no conocía a fondo a Krest D'Acuario, lo poco que sabía era por boca de Shun e Ikky que oían los comentarios de las damas y caballeros más antiguos de la corte que le guardaban mucho respeto no sólo por su alta alcurnia, carácter sino por conservar su aplomo en los momentos más difíciles y su mente era de un joven de modales discretos muy a apesar de sus 60 y algo más de años que suponían tenía pues él jamás revelaba su edad lo cual lo hacía muy intrigante.

—bien—terminó su bebida—¿cúando iniciamos el plan?

Bebiendo un sorbo de alcohol para paliar el sabor de las anchoas, la mujer decretó lo que dería su ruina más adelante.

—iniciaremos con Camus y su adorable esposo.

—no quiero destruir a Camus—dijo con firmeza.

—es el talón de Aquiles de mi ex-esposo—refutó.

Hyoga no podía dar marcha atrás, se había aliado con ella que a pesar de ser muy bella poseía un alma corrupta y fría, ni siquiera sentía amor por el hijo que llegó a tener, sólo la impulsaba la ambición desmedida. Ingenuamente guardaba esperanzas de que se portara como madre de Camus.

En vista de que no respondió, ella supuso que estaba de acuerdo así que agradeciendo por la hospitalidad se retiró de la propiedad dejando con muchas dudas a Hyoga que se debatía en hacer o no hacer aquello.

Días después.

Shun trató en vano de persuadirlo para que desistiera de ir a Casa Bluegard con el único objetivo de revelarle a Milo que había mantenido una relación con Camus. Incluso le mostró varias sátiras para que se entretuviera y olvidara la semejante locura que pensaba cometer.

—esta es una para Misty, dicen que anda echándole el ojo a Kanon—agitó el papel.

—si, pero después la leo—murmuró abrochándose el calzado.

El joven ya no sabía qué hacer, Camus no perdonaría el hecho de que osara presentarse a Milo como su amante o lo que sean que hayan sido. Según había oído de sus amigos, para el hijo del Duque de Hydor, Milo era sagrado tan sagrado como sus ancestros.

—por favor, reconsidera lo que piensas hacer.

—sabrá que no debió meterse en mi camino.

Derrotado, dejó caer ambos brazos a un lado de su cuerpo, Hyoga estaba cometiendo error tras error y si seguía así muy pronto la estima de Asmita también la perdería...

El trayecto era más o menos corto por lo que fue a pie y mandó a su cochero a dar vueltas por la ciudad para que hiciera lo que quisiera, en el camino saludó a varios que le mostraron sus respetos, por lo menos aún era importante entre la gente no así en la corte pues Kardia y Milo lo habían desplazado en atención. Se detuvo frente al gran portón coronado por el escudo de armas recientemente modificado de los D'Acuario, el centinela que vigilaba la entrada a la portentosa mansión al reconocerlo le permitió el acceso.

La ama de llaves le abrió la puerta, sorprendida de verlo ahí pues jamás se atrevió a poner un pie ahí por Dégel quién lo había declarado " persona no grata".

—Su Señoría... los señores...

—¡ buen día! busco a Su Alteza Milo—dijo mirando el interior de la casa—dígale que el Conde de Helias viene de visita y si es que puede recibirme.

Por arte de magia, Milo apareció detrás de la mujer quién se apartó para que el joven soberano de Antares entrara en el campo de visión de Hyoga quién reprimió un bufido de molestia al verlo con una sonrisa que embellecía sus facciones.

—Alteza—dijo la mujer—aquí el Conde de Helias viene de visita.

Para Milo era un halago que una persona tan " influyente y famoso en la corte" viniera a visitarlo, lo consideró un privilegio.

—es un placer, Su Señoría—lo hizo pasar ignorando las verdaderas intenciones de este—Magnolia, hazlo pasar a la otra sala y bríndale lo que desea. Yo ya voy en un momento.

Tanta generosidad lo abrumó, por un momento pensó que le daría diabetes.

No había nadie más que Milo y los empleados de la casa, los tres señores de la casa se hallaban en sus cuestiones personales o de viaje como Krest que iba cada tres días donde vivían la otra rama de su familia. Yato como acompañante personal de Milo velaba por la seguridad y bienestar de su joven señor y entre sus funciones estaban el cerciorarse de que nadie con malas intenciones tratase de hacerle mal al mismo, por lo que al ver a Hyoga tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de este, prefirió quedarse cerca de aquel lugar por cualquier cosa.

—disculpe si demoré—la alta figura de Milo se irguió frente suyo completamente cambiado de ropa—últimamente recibo muchas visitas y al estar fuera de Antares se me es más cómodo vestir sin muchas capas encima .

Los ojos de Hyoga recorrieron con envidia la vestimenta de Milo quién para ese momento se había puesto una límpida camisa blanca en cuyos puños estaban imperceptiblemente tejidos unos escorpiones azules, un pañuelo tejido en la más fina de las telas, chaleco negro en cuya delantera superior descansaba el famoso escudo de armas de la familia Escorpio y pantalones de vestir del mismo color del chaleco, entre informal y formal ese era el estilo de Milo fuera de sus deberes. Algo que le llamó la atención a Hyoga fue el no verle en su dedo el anillo de bodas.

—no importa—dijo soltando una taza de té que había pedido—comprendo pues usted es una persona con responsabilidades.

—con Camus dividimos nuestros deberes, ese fue el acuerdo cuando nos casamos—dijo ocasionando que Hyoga tuviera una punzada de celos—es mi igual.

Hyoga forzó una sonrisa mientras evitaba no romper la vajilla, percibía tanto amor en esas palabras que quiso borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

—dicen que se casaron por amor ¿ verdad?

Milo asintió.

—pero jamás le comentó su pasado—dijo con inquina.

El semblante de Milo mutó un poco, no entendía aquellas palabras que sonaron como venenosas, supuso que había oído mal.

—¿perdón?

—al igual que muchos de aquí, Camus tiene un pasado—sus orbes se cirnieron frías, Milo se puso alerta.

No se alteraría, si eso era el objetivo de Hyoga no le daría el gusto. Su educación no le permitía rebajarse con nadie, así que optó dejarlo hablar y despúes emitía su opinión.

—para nadie es un secreto que mantenía una relación con Camus... de hecho aún sigo viéndome con él...

Silencio.

—no entiendo que vio él en ti, si no eres más que un príncipe que causa diabetes y sin mínimo conocimiento de la vida de esta corte—se puso de pie para seguir—dentro de poco tiempo se cansarán de linsojearte y alabarte por que no te das cuenta que frente a tus narices Camus se ve conmigo.

Milo trataba de mantener su autocontrol, si fuera Kardia ya se hubiese enzarzado en una gran discusión.

—yo pensé que era civilizado—estás palabras ofendieron al rubio que lo miró con rabia—pero a decir verdad ahora me da lástima su comportamiento.

¿ Por qué le decía aquello...?

Milo a pesar de ser tan dulce, amable e inteligente, no era idiota como creía Hyoga pues apenas lo vió en la fiesta que ofreció Saga Geminae notó la insistente mirada hacia Camus y la actitud hostil indirecta hacia su persona. Imaginó que era el cansancio por eso no le comentó a Camus nada fuera de lo común cuando esté le preguntó si había notado algo raro hacia su persona.

Después vino la fiesta de Regulus, las fachas en la que Hyoga llegó, el semblante avergonzado de Camus y las insistentes miradas hacia él, todo eso se dió cuenta mientras fingía que no lo hacía; luego cuando días atrás recibó un panfleto de parte de Misty que Yato quitó de sus manos y en que alcanzó a ver el nombre de su esposo y del Conde de Helias varias veces. El Príncipe de Antares no era tonto ni soso como Hyoga creía...

Milo negó apenado al ver la verdadera cara de Hyoga, le producía pena y lástima, ni siquiera rabia porque ante sus ojos era un desesperado que buscaba destruir una sólida relación de pareja. La compasión de Milo ofendió de sobremanera al rubio que quiso seguir zahiriéndolo para que reaccionara de la misma forma.

—no dirás nada más que esas estúpidas palabritas bonitas—sus ojos centellaban de odio.

—simplemente le pido que se retire—se puso a su altura—Camus en cualquier momento puede regresar.

Le restó importancia alzando los hombros.

—¿a quién le creerá Camus?—lo desafió.

—por favor Su Señoría, le pido que se retire.

Siguió lanzando su veneno.

—él me ama a mi, vine primero que tú y en menos de lo que canta un gallo regresará a mi.

Seguía hablando, Milo se había quedado mudo y estático no por lo que le decía sino por que el mismísimo Camus estaba en el umbral de la puerta con expresión molesta, fue cuestión de minutos para que todo se volviera oscuro para Hyoga quién lamentaría el resto de los días haberle hecho aquello a Camus.

—repite lo que acabas de decir a Milo—su voz rompió como un látigo en el aire—respetas a mi consorte y a mi casa...

—Camus, yo...

—él ya se iba—dijo Milo cauteloso.

—¡ qué esperas...! te dije que no quería verte cerca de Milo, ni que le envenenaras la mente con cosas pasadas...—caminó dando grandes zancadas mientras jalaba su brazo despectivamente—vete de aquí y no quiero verte nunca más...

—necesito aclarar...

—¡ No Camus!—Milo intercedió antes de que este " sacara a patadas" a Hyoga o a rastras como al parecer pasaría—deja que se vaya.

Despeinado y abochornado, Hyoga abandonó Casa Bluegard en tanto Camus se disculpaba con Milo por lo acontecido prometiendo que le diría todo en uno de esos días.

 **En algún lugar de los barrios de ciudad de Indrapahts.**

 **Taberna.**

—sabes que Afrodita D'Pisces tiene la lengua más larga que cualquiera de las chismosas del mercado, si nos descubre...

Bufó.

—Albafika es discreto, sus intereses no peligran—refutó lavando un destartalado vaso de aluminio para servir cerveza a un borracho que se caía de la barra—sé que su linaje es más viejo que el mío.

El hombre curvó los labios ante aquello hizo un gesto dando a entender que quería probar el líquido dorado que sin demoras fue servido. Deuteros prefería ron a cerveza, le producía náuseas.

—prefieron ron—se sirvió—los de sangre azul tenemos gustos extraños ¿ no lo cree?

—tan raros que los suyos Majestad—se dirigió a su antiguo tratamiento que causó un revuelto de emociones en el ahora pelinegro—que prefiere una bebida de piratas.

Él se alzó de hombros obviando que su interlocutor actuaba como alguien desinhibido muy distinto al que se presentaba rara vez en la corte a pesar de estar retirado. Si supieran quién era... nadie lo creería.

Sería una sorpresa.

—brindemos por los intereses.

—en especial por los nuestros—aclaró—los míos son mi familia y mi prestigio y los suyos con su Majestad Asmita.

Asmita cúanto tiempo que no lo veía.

—¡ basta de sentimentalismos!—se levantó dispuesto a irse—tengo un viaje que hacer y ya no soy Conde para andar por aquí.

Lo despidió mientras retomaba sus labores, esperaba pronto poder revelar su identidad y regresar a su vida aunque no sabía si Asmita lo aceptaría...

* * *

De a poco saldrá Deuteros, aquí hay pistas sobre quién probablemente tiene algo que ver con Deuteros y su " desaparición de la tumba"

Saludos :)


	20. Chapter 20

Este es como quien dice especial. Aquí va el KanonxAioria.

* * *

El ataque fue sorpresivo y cobarde, Kanon furioso increpaba a los centinelas que temblaban como animalillos acorralados ante la cólera del Capitán que por poco casi cae en el ataque.

Saga auna distancia prudencial inspeccionaba los daños ocasionados por un cañón proveniente de Giudecca que destruyó las tres cuartas partes del cuartel general.

—no nos dimos cuenta Sr.

Kanon se limpió la sangre que manaba de su frente y nariz mientras buscaba con la mirada a los demás soldados, pero de repente sintió que todo se le ponía oscuro y sin poder decir nada más cayó inconsciente.

—¡ Kanon!—la voz aterrorizada de Saga fue lo último que oyó.

Al conocer la noticia, Sísifo trató de detener a su atribulado sobrino que pugnaba por irse a ver el estado de Kanon, Aioria no entendía el por qué la férrea oposición de su tío hacia una relación con Kanon.

En esos momentos no importaba la aristocracia ni el linaje, sólo quería saber si él estaba estable.

—¡ Aioros!—miró a su hermano mayor suplicando con la mirada su ayuda.

—tío, si quieres lo acompaño—dijo Aioros con suavidad.

Sísifo posó su mirada sobre su sobrino mayor con reticencia, frunció el ceño inconforme mientras negaba silenciosamente.

Estaba molesto.

—saben cuales son mis planes con ustedes—murmuró sin despegar la vista de Aioria-no tengo nada en contra de Kanon ni de otro, pero esta familia es del mismo abolengo que las otras de este reino.

Pero Aioria ya no oía pues se había escabullido cual gato por entre Sísifo y Aioros en tanto Regulus le abría la puerta.

La confusión reinaba entre el ejército, quién le seguía a Kanon en orden era Julián Solo trataba de poner orden entre los soldados que solicitaban saber el verdadero estado de su superior. Oyó los gritos de algunos heridos y el vozarrón de Saga que increpaba la lentitud de los médicos para con los heridos, Kanon no estaba a la vista

—Aioria ¿ Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el mayor de los Geminae al notar su presencia.

—¿ No es evidente Saga?

—está inconsciente—respondió en voz baja.

—es necesario que lo vea.

—no, quiero problemas con tu tío.

—él no decide mi vida amorosa—refutó firme.

Saga se admiró de aquella seguridad, si así lo fuera con Mu ante Shion.

—sigueme.

Caminaron por un pasillo atestado de enfermeras y médicos que se abrían paso, llegaron hasta una habitación de paredes blancas sin ningún adorno o cuadro donde descansaba Kanon.

Tenía pequeñas cortadas en las manos y en su rostro, aún había rastros de sangre seca en su nariz lo cual le preocupó, la armadura había sufrido graves daños pero sin ella, tal vez Kanon hubiera muerto.

—está estable, Sus Señorías—dijo a modo de saludo un médico de cabellos castaños, que era el médico oficial del ejército, Dohko Libra.

—de acuerdo, gracias.

—Kanon—lo llamó.

Su semblante se hallaba pacífico y suavizado, Aioria suspiró con pesadumbre.

Se removió murmurando algo inintendible mientras abría sus verdes ojos y pestañeaba varias veces para tener una mejor visión de las personas que se hallaban ahí.

—¿ Saga?

—no, soy el fantasma de Saga—dijo este sarcástico-alguien vino a verte—señaló con la mirada a su derecha.

—Aioria—dijo en un susurro mientras se incorporaba—¿ Como...supiste...?

El mayor de los Geminae respiraba el sentimiento entre su hermano gemelo y Aioria Leons-Sagittarius, le gustaba esa relación, pero a Sisifo no y eso le preocupaba pues Kanon le había comentado cuanto quería y amaba al sobrino de Sisifo y una probable negativa heriría el corazón de su hermano.

—¿ Qué le viste?—preguntó incrédulo esa vez que le confesó lo que sentía por Aioria.

—no lo sé, Saga—dijo confuso—es sólo que me gusta.

—bien, sabes que no será fácil.

—lo sé...

—vine a verte, pues supe que te hirieron.

—estoy bien.

Saga sintió que sobraba ahí así que optó por retirarse dejando solos a Kanon y Aioria.

—creí que tu tío te amarraría a una silla.

Aioria se rió con ganas ante el comentario.

—quiso hacerlo, pero ya sabes... Lo dejé hablando solo.

Kanon tenía una pequeña duda.

—¿ De verdad te intereso?

Al más joven le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

—sí, te lo dije en la fiesta de Regulus.

Se sintió aliviado, aunque faltaba el otro paso...

Si de verdad lo amaba...

Hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse sin que su cuerpo se resintiera, Aioria quiso evitar que lo hiciera pero su fuerza de voluntad fue más grande que otra cosa.

Aún con el cuerpo dolorido, Kanon logró apresarlo entre la pared y él para besarlo con voracidad. La lengua experta del Capitán recorría cada rincón de la boca de Aioria que se había quedado sin aliento.

—Aioria...

—te amo...

Kanon rompió el beso al oír la confesión tan sincera, a decir verdad no creyó que el sobrino de Sísifo lo amara tanto como él lo hacía; aquello representaba una pequeña esperanza para convencer al Duque de Arkab, refiriendose a Sísifo, en aceptar su relación.

—no oíste, te amo—murmuró con los ojos brillantes de deseo—te correspondo.

Volvió a atrapar sus labios, poseído por un apetito sexual, Aioria despedazó las vendas que cubrían las heridas, golpes y hematomas que opacaban la vista de aquella piel que desde que supo cuanto amaba a Kanon deseaba ver en todo su esplendor.

Saga desde afuera ignoraba lo que pasaba ahí adentro.

Un pequeño espejo sería el testigo mudo.

Aioria cayó de espaldas sobre la pequeña cama y encima suyo un semidesnudo Kanon que apartaba cada prenda estorbosa de su amante, mordía, succionaba y saboreaba cada rincón sin dejar ninguno libre, Aioria envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de Kanon estimulando aún más su sexo ya despierto. Comenzó a prepararlo pues sería la primera vez del menor y no quería que fuera" traumante"

Aioria se removió incómodo cuando Kanon introdujo un dedo para dilatar su virgen entrada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, Kanon introdujo su pene que ya estaba hinchado y adolorido de tanta espera, Aioria estrujó las sábanas ante la dolorosa intromisión, Kanon lo retiró ante las muecas de dolor del menor que protestó.

—con calma.

Comenzó a repartir besos en la nuca, oídos y espalda mientras volvía a abrirse paso en el interior del cuerpo del Leons que arqueó la espalda. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves y cuidadosas para que el león se acostumbrara, luego a petición de este Kanon las acrecentó.

—ay estás estrecho...

—mmmm.

El sudor caía sobre el pecho de Aioria que abría más las piernas para darle más acceso a Kanon que había olvidado sus golpes y heridas pues el estar con la persona amada, paliaba lo que había acontecido momentos atrás.

Mientras tanto Saga.

Carraspeaba un tanto incómodo, los gemidos y gritos eran tan audibles que no sabía donde meterse, tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, su hermano...

Sí Sisifo se enterara que su sobrino del medio había estado con Kanon... Uy mejor ni lo pensaba.

—nadie oyó nada ¿ Entendido?—dijo a los soldados que morían de risa al oír la apasionada sinfonía de su Capitán y el joven Barón de Algeiba, Aioria—son sordos, ciegos y mudos.

—sí, Su Señoría.

Volviendo con Kanon y Aioria.

La cama estaba desarreglada, crujía peor que carro viejo y los gemidos y jadeos que traspasaban la pared, Aioria tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y abrir la boca para que sus pulmones se oxigenaran pues sentía asfixiarse, Kanon tenía los ojos vidriosos.

El menor ya se venía entre ambos.

Aquella entrega estaba por terminar.

—Aioria...

—y-yo ya me vengo—dijo este.

—no... espera—dijo con voz ronca Kanon.

Unas embestidas más y ambos se vinieron, Aioria entre ambos vientres y Kanon dentro suyo.

Un largo gemido salido de la garganta del mayor de los dos que cayó casi desmayado sobre el otro

—yo... quisiera que mi tío te aceptara—dijo Aioria ya recuperado mientras se incorporaba—sino...

—no pienses en escapar—dijo adivinando sus pensamientos—puedo hablar con él y convencerlo.

Él alzó los hombros al sentirse descubierto.

—¿acaso lees mentes?

—podría decirse que si...

Volviendo con Saga y los curiosos soldados.

Un soldado apareció a toda velocidad con el rostro compungido, Saga se alarmó al ver su expresión.

—¿qué pasa?

—Sisifo Sagittarius, está aquí y pide ver a su sobrino.

—distráelo—ordenó.

Se dispuso a tocar la puerta con apuro, Kanon la abrió con expresión enfurruñada, odiaba ser interrumpido. Saga entró como tromba mientras la cerraba con seguro, Aioria se sorprendió por la expresión del Canciller.

—tu tío está como mamá esperándote, mandé a un soldado a distraerlo.

Pero todo se salió de manos...

—Aioria...

—carajo...

Sisifo sabía que estaba ahí, y no saldría de ahí hasta llevarse a su sobrino a rastras, pero ignoraba que estaba con Kanon en una habitación sin nada puesto...

—Aioria...

— ay no... estoy muerto.

El fin estaba cerca...

* * *

 **YaoiLover** : Afrodita pasará más tiempo con Albafika, puede que su trato en el pasado haya sido hosco a veces, pero hablando la gente se entiendo y es lo que ha sucedido con ellos dos.

Mil disculpas si he tardado mucho.

No maten o odien a Sisifo, es como una especie de madre protectora.

Saludos :)


	21. Chapter 21

Seiya sino estaba cortejando a la Baronesa de Athens, Saori, estaba a la expectativa de algún panfleto, chisme o sátira que publicaban algunos de sus amigos. En especial de Hyoga del que últimamente se hablaba poco, algo insólito considerando que era una " celebridad" entre la gente del pueblo y la corte.

Un cuchicheo general se oía, unos negaban y otros reían burlonamente mientras sostenían entre sus manos un pedazo de papel rectangular cuyas letras aún estaban frescas.

—eso es tener agallas ni verguenza—comentó un joven que comerciaba telas—no crees, Pierre.

A quién llamó Pierre asintió.

—¿quién escribió eso?—preguntó Seiya acercándose.

—se hace llamar M Lacerta.

—me permite.

—claro—le extendió el papel.

Así estaba escrito...

" _Se hace llamar Su señoría,_

 _pero yo digo que sólo es de nombre,_

 _posee más fortuna que el rey_

 _y con ella pretende comprar el amor de un príncipe_

 _más este le dio una lección..._

 _Antares ganó,_

 _Helias perdió,_

 _¿Ahora qué hará Su Señoría...?_

 _Buscarse un nuevo amante_

 _o mejor bajarse las ínfulas con un buen té,_

 _ahora es el amante rechazado con mil pretendientes,_

M. Lacerta.

Apostaba a que Hyoga no sabía nada. Más sinceramente este tipo de cosas lo tenían sin cuidado, le daban más " fama".

Tal vez deba hacerle una visita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un molesto Sisifo se topó con la " desagradable sorpresa de ver a su sobrino despeinado y agitado, a Kanon semidesnudo y a Saga con cara de " yo no sé nada".

Indignado abandonó el casi destruido cuartel general para dirigirse a la propiedad de su gran amigo El Cid Capricornio que siempre estaba dispuesto a oírlo.

Este se sorprendió de verlo ahí, por lo que con un gesto dio a entender a Shura que se retirara, la usual expresión bondadosa y afable de Sisifo se hallaba apagada, en cambio tenía un tic en uno de sus ojos, un rictus en la esquina de su boca y apretaba los puños impotente.

—Sisifo ¿ estás bien?

Sísifo sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Sísifo—insistió El Cid.

—Cid—dijo sin levantar la vista—¿ crees que sea anticuado?

—¿ quién te dijo eso?

—sólo dime la verdad.

—no Sísifo, eres honorable y correcto, así te defino.

La angustia desapareció del atractivo rostro de Sisifo en el cual se dibujó su usual sonrisa, Cid suspiró aliviado al ver que la sombra que empañaba los azules ojos del Duque de Arkab.

—ahora ya estás mejor.

—si, gracias amigo.

Desde hacía algún tiempo El Cid sentía algo por Sísifo, pero se lo guardaba pues sabía que este era un poco dificíl en ese asunto.

—entonces... ¿ que te aflijía?

—Aioria insiste en esa relación con Kanon Geminae.

El Cid no dijo nada, mejor se veía bonito y calladito.

—no dirás nada.

—pues de verdad ¿ quieres saber mi opinión?

Para él era valiosa la opinión de El Cid claro ignorando que este tenía el ojo sobre su persona. Si Sísifo no aceptaba lo que sentía, lo aceptaba y no insistía más.

—creo que deberías dejar que tus sobrinos tomen su propio camino, imponerles haría que ellos hagan lo que no quieres.

—pero... tenía planes para ellos.

—piensa lo que dije—puso una mano sobre su hombro—Aioria está enamorado de esa persona y debes respetar su decisión.

Sísifo pareció analizar las palabras de El Cid, quizá estaba siendo muy severo con su sobrino, pero primero tenía que conocer más a fondo al mencionado aunque Asmita al parecer iba interceder por Kanon.

Shura internamente rogaba que El Cid hablara sobre sus sentimientos hacia Aioros, pero viendo como estaba Sisifo, mejor en otro momento pues terminaría con paro cardíaco.

—¿sabes si alguien está interesado en Aioros?

Ganas no le faltaban de salir y decir... yo... pero sabía que iba a ser un gravísimo error, sin embargo El Cid supo contestar inteligentemente.

—muchos.

—bien.

Después de esa conversación El Cid quedó en silencio, alzó la vista y se topó con la azulina mirada de Sisifo, la desvió sintiéndose abrumado por la misma.

—creo que debo irme—dijo Sisifo mientras se aprestaba para irse—trataré de no molestarme.

—que pases bien...

Sabía cuan molesto se había ido Sisifo, él aún se había quedado con Kanon quién le había sugerido que lo dejara tranquilo hasta que su cólera se disperse. Regresó casi al anochecer, Aioros lo recibió preocupado y le comentó que su tío no había proferido palabra durante todo el día, estaba en su sillón favorito con la mirada endurecida y ni siquiera había querido entablar una conversación con su persona ni con Regulus.

—hice algo que no le gustó...pero es mi vida privada—acotó a su hermano que alzó una ceja sorprendido—si quiere decirme algo que lo diga, seguiré defiendo lo que pienso y siento.

Aioros entendió lo que quería decirle.

—sabes que no lo aprueba.

—pero yo no tengo las obligaciones que tú tienes como su heredero—dijo seguro—pero tú también no estas de acuerdo pero quieres complacerlo aunque odies casarte para dar herederos. Sé que alguien daría todo por estar contigo...

El mayor enmudeció ante esas certeras palabras, en verdad todo lo que decía era real, sabía de boca de Regulus que tenía un innato talento para espiar, que Sisifo trababa y ejecutaba alianzas tanto adentro como afuera del reino con familias con hijas de edad casadera. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué tanto empeño, aunque Albafika D'Pisces en una ocasión en una reunión privada con Asmita había revelado las razones de porque Sisifo quería que Aioros y Aioria se casaran lo más pronto posible... Él en un tiempo pasado, amó a una mujer la cual no había aceptado sus sentimientos, dejándolo como un amigo al que podía acudir, su corazón se había roto y entonces decidió ser el solterón del reino que halló en sus tres sobrinos los hijos que no pudo tener con esa persona cuyo nombre fue Sasha.

—no estas obligado a ceder a sus deseos...

—es mi deber—murmuró sabiendo que era oido—como dijiste soy su heredero y debo cumplir con mi papel.

Aioria lanzó el dardo aquel que esperaba...

—¿ Y Shura?

—¿ Qué?

—Aioria...—llamó Sisifo con voz apagada desde su posición—necesitamos hablar.

—permiso—pasó a lado de su hermano que trataba de digerir lo que acababa de oír.

Las cosas se iban a poner color de hormiga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Ángelo es un inculto—refunfuñaba Afrodita mientras traía un bonito cuadro adquirido de manos de un pintor muy famoso—idiota, él cree que es sólo pintado por niños.

Albafika estaba oyendo todo el discurso molesto de su hijo, salió de donde estaba para ver lo que había traído. Ambos no eran cercanos a pesar de que eran padre e hijo, más parecían un par de extraños.

—Afrodita.

—ah, padre ¡ Mira!—señaló su adquisición con alegría genuina—¿ Te gusta?

—tienes buen gusto—admitió con sinceridad.

El más joven notó que su padre tenía las intenciones de decirle algo por lo que volcó su atención en Albafika que le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

—es una charla pendiente que tenemos desde hace años—dijo el bello Albafika—nose nada o casi poco desde tu niñez.

El menor siempre había creído que su padre era indiferente a él, de hecho pensaba que no lo quería como hijo.

Otrora pensaba que su trato era ese por que su madre había muerto horas después de haber nacido, pero Albafika no pensaba eso, es más le parecía lo más vil que un padre podría hacer... Culpar a su hijo. A decir verdad era su más grande orgullo, el heredero de la casa Condal Pisces.

—jamás hemos sido cercanos—admitió Afrodita en voz baja.

—las absorbentes actividades que he tenido derivaron en que me descuidara un poco de ti.

Cualquier otro hijo, enojado y resentido le hubiese gritado o dicho que sabía de su persona, más en cambio desglosó cada palabra y supo que Albafika quería recuperar el tiempo perdido como familia y empezaría desde aquel preciso instante.

—eso quiere decir que...

—ya no seremos extraños en casa.

Afrodita sintió un alivio, una alegría que en tiempos había sentido... al fin eran una familia de verdad...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

—¿ hasta cuando llegarás con esto?

—sólo quiero saber hasta donde llegaran es todo.

Albafika le estaba cansando guardar aquello, menos mal Afrodita no paraba mucho en casa.

—sabes que sufrió por tu muerte.

—es fuerte—justificó.

Calló, la rosa que sostenía fue puesta a un lado. Su interlocutor cubierto por una capucha negra la cual impedía visualizar sus rasgos la tomó observando su vivo color rojo.

—de estas hay en mi tumba.

Se la arrebató de las manos.

—la cual está mas vacía que la peor taberna de esta ciudad.

Deuteros rió ante el comentario, de hecho en todo ese tiempo " muerto" colaboraba en una pequeña taberna claro disfrazado por que hasta un borracho lo reconocería como el difunto Rey Consorte de Indrapahts.

—Manigoldo me consiguió ese empleo.

—claro, sólo él anda por el bajo mundo con facilidad—comentó sarcástico.

—te manda saludos.

—te has hecho gracioso.

Devolvió el halago haciendo una sutil reverencia, ni aunque ahora viviera en una casucha, Deuteros perdía sus modales y educación real.

—me dirás como pasó esto...

Podía haberle dicho que no, pero Albafika D ' Pisces le inspiraba confianza.

Flashback.

Narrado por Deuteros.

Necesitaba hacerle una visita a Aspros, desde que me había casado con Asmita no volví a verle, así que partí solo a Alhena a pesar de que Asmita trató en vano de convencerme de ir con la guardia real. Estuve tres días ahí, regresé apenas se asomó el sol, otra vez solo.

El camino de Alhena a Indrapahts es tranquilo asi que no me preocupé de bandidos o asaltantes de caminos, sin embargo faltando una hora de camino fui atacado por varios delincuentes que me hirieron brutalmente.

Una caravana de comerciantes me auxilió hasta que llegó una parte del éjercito comandado por el entonces Capítán de nombre Odiseo.

—¡ Majestad!—se hincó a mi lado tratando de detener la hemorragia—¡ resista!

No podía oír casi nada, mi vida se escapaba en cada herida recibida, lo único que no quería... era dejar solo a Asmita.

Cuando llegué a palacio, todo era conmoción, Asmita no permitió que me vean permaneció a mi lado día y noche incluso curando mis heridas pero parece que alguien no quería que yo siguiera ahí pues una tarde me sentí a morir y simplemente dije...

—sé feliz sin mi Asmita.

Él no quiso oír esas palabras.

—no morirás...

—no puedo más cariño—murmuré apretando su mano—recuerda cuanto te amo.

—¡ cállate!—me espetó furioso—no tienes derecho a irte.

Sonreí débilmente después sentí que dormía y entonces aparentemente morí...

Desperté pues una mano se pasaba por mi rostro, al incorporarme me di cuenta que no era Rajish Palace sino una pequeña casa de campo recientemente construida, quién me atendía era una amable anciana la cual terminó de curar y revisar mis heridas.

—está a salvo mi señor.

—¿ dónde estoy?

—donde nadie te encontrará—dijo una voz masculina con tinte aristocrático apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta cubierto por una capa oscura—eres muy bueno, pero muchos los que rodean añoraban tu muerte.

—¿quién planeó todo esto?

El hombre hizo un gesto a la anciana indicándole que se retirara, al hallarnos solos, procedió a revelarme las razones.

—hay varias cabezas, algunas tienen servidores en tu palacio quienes te suministraron una toxina la cual ocasionó que tuvieras ese sentimiento de muerte, pero solo paralizó tu sistema nervioso—hizo una pausa para servir un jarro de agua la cual me ofreció—¿conoces al viejo Conde de Bluegard?

—lo oí mencionar varias veces, pero jamás lo conocí.

Pude notar que el extraño sonrió siniestramente.

—su más grande sueño es ver a su familia de nuevo en el trono, pues hace siglos ellos fueron reyes, la hija del último rey Acuario se unió al primer Virgo desde entonces esta dinastía gobierna este reino y los D'Acuario son parientes lejanos de Asmita Virgo.

Me removí incómodo, demasiada información me estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Después me reveló que secretamente Asmita había nombrado a Dégel D'Acuario como su sucesor, pero este no le agradaba mucho la idea ya que su ex-esposa rondaba por ahí y era probable que intentara algo para ser admitida ( con argucias) en el seno de la familia Ducal.

Luego de esa explicación me dijo que debía cambiarme el color de mi cabello pues sería fácilmente reconocido, así que lo cambié a negro, dejé de ser Deuteros Cástor, Soberano de Indrapahts para ser alguien común y corriente. Siempre tengo presente a Asmita.

Su narración fue interrumpida por pasos provenientes de la sala, Albafika hizo un gesto a Deuteros que se ocultó perfectamente.

—¡ padre!

—si ¿ qué sucede Afrodita?

—¿sabías que el Duque de Hydor y el Conde de Sargas se gustan?

—ya pareces vieja verdulera, con chismes—reprochó Albafika.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos ofendido. Deuteros ahogó una risa por la definición de Albafika, aquello era usual, que hijos de familias de alta alcurnia les encantara chismorrear y averiguar la vida privada de los cortesanos.

Como una vez le comentó Asmita... " Sus lenguas son más destructivas que una guerra absurda"

Su amado esposo detesta las guerras.

—bueno yo...—hizo un gesto vago—¿lo sabías?

—no—contestó Albafika.

—ah pues ya lo sabes y por cierto...¿ sabes el problema que se armó en la familia de Sisifo?

—no.

—estas desactualizado padre ¡ mejor te pongo al día!...

Odiaba gritar.

Aioria odiaba los prejuicios.

Aioros trataba de usar su diplomacia para calmar los ánimos de sus parientes.

—voy a ser muy claro Aioria.

—te escucho tío.

Aquella actitud desafiante en cierto modo le sorprendía, Sisifo pensó que era altivez parecida a la de Kanon.

—¿por qué me desafías?

El más joven alzó las cejas.

—no te desafío es mi decisión de no aceptar tus designios. No puedo querer a quien tú me impongas.

—para esta hora ya todos saben que eres amante de Kanon ¿ los chismes vuelan no?

Aioria guardó silencio, Aioros sólo miraba de un lado a otro, seguramente al día siguiente toda la corte cuchichearía sobre la nueva pareja extraoficial que no estaba aprobada por Asmita.

—si lo soy, no me molesta—respondió sin dudar.

Sisifo quedó mudo ante esa sorpresiva respuesta.

—ya basta de tanta cosa tío, te quiero mucho pero no admito que intervengas en mi vida privada. Sé que el rey autorizará una audiencia los próximos días y que Kanon lo solicitó.

—supongo que estoy equivocado.

—no te he dicho eso.

—Aioria...—dijo Aioros.

—no estás obligado a hacerlo hermano, no será el fin del mundo sino te casas.

—hiciste lo que yo no me atrevía a decir—se puso a su lado apoyándole—por temor no lo hice...

Para ese momento Sisifo tenía la mirada gacha, todas esas palabras resonaban al igual que las de El Cid quién le había recalcado que sus sobrinos debían labrar su propio camino, tomar sus propias decisiones y elegir a quién desearan amar.

Había actuado equivocadamente.

—¿no te dolió el cuerpo?

Kanon negó con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras se acomodaba las vendas en las partes lesionadas. Saga lo miraba agriamente, seguramente Sisifo Sagittarius era presa de la cólera dada las ciscunstancias en que halló a Aioria junto a Kanon. El castaño Duque era igual de cercano a Asmita.

Saga temía que " la estupidez de su gemelo" le costara el puesto.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que terminaría acostándose con el sobrino intermedio de Sisifo.

" Y qué creias... que conversarían y tomarían té"

—eres un idiota.

—mira quién lo dice—se puso de pie Kanon—el que no puede decirle a Shion que te mueres por su hijo ¡ reprimido!

—si me sacan del puesto es tu culpa—advirtió.

—ay ya Saga—se acomodó en la cama ¡ relájate! Si te tranquiliza hablaré con Asmita mañana.

—Sisifo pondrá muchos peros, prepárate para su oposición.

Prefirió cerrar sus oídos, con o sin la aprobación del Duque de Arkab, Aioria iba a ser su pareja.

—¿por qué debería mentirte Aspros?

Aspros quería escuchar de labios de Kardia si había dejado de quererlo. El Conde se Sargas había sido claro al decir que lo apreciaba como aliado y que el enamoramiento había pasado.

—¿hay alguien más? ¿ lo sé?

—piensa lo que quieras—su mirada se clavó altiva en los cobaltos—si lo estoy eso me incumbe a mi.

El Archiduque de Alhena no le sorprendió la brusquedad de Kardia, a decir verdad esa actitud le parecía única y fascinante.

—sabesque eres importante para mi.

Se hallaban en las cercanías de la casa Bluegard, Kardia había ido a visitar a Milo y Aspros de casualidad se lo tropezó.

—igual seré tu aliado, sabes que tu hermano y tú cuentan con mi apoyo.

—gracias, no quiero sonar descortés, pero mi hermano me espera.

—claro mándale mis saludos.

La figura de Kardia desapareció por la puerta de la imponente casa, sin embargo Aspros tenía una ligera sospecha de quién pudo haber conquistado el corazón del ardiente escorpión... Dégel D'Acuario.

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n

Y perdonen mi tardanza.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bluegard.**

Krest lo recibió con evidente satisfacción y alegría, Kardia imaginó por un instante que aquel hombre no pasaba de los 35 o 40 años, más se sorprendió cuando notó que ese era el abuelo de su cuñado.

— ¡Señoría! Esta es su casa.

—agradezco su hospitalidad.

Como siempre Milo llegó flanqueado por Camus y Yato, su chaperón personal, más atrás Dégel quien al ver a Kardia sintió como su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. No cabía duda de que se había enamorado de aquel y atractivo Conde.

— ¡buenos días!

Kardia correspondía a su saludo.

Krest se retiró no sin antes comunicarle a su hijo con la mirada sus intenciones. Dégel volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Sólo venía a visitar—expresó el mayor de los escorpio— ¿Cómo gobiernas Antares desde aquí?

—Camus acaba de regresar de ahí—miró a su esposo—cada 2 semanas viaja y encomienda a Calvera mis órdenes.

Luego del encontrón con Hyoga, Camus partió a la tierra de su esposo ya que cada dos semanas iba a verificar como iban las cosas en Antares, en ese último viaje su suegra, la madre de Milo y madrastra de Kardia por poco se venía con él. El Concejo de Regencia tenía una nueva cabeza, Calvera nombrada por Milo por medio de un decreto, gracias a su diplomacia la corte ya no seguía en disputas pues Selene fue excluida de las sesiones y sólo vivía en Scarlet Escorpión por ser viuda del anterior soberano de Antares y madre del actual.

— ¡linda vida!

—no es fácil murmuró.

Una sutil risa escapó de los labios de Kardia.

—por eso prefiero vivir una vida libre, si el viejo me nombraba soberano me iba a sentir aprisionado. Soy alma libre.

Al oír aquello Dégel sintió más curiosidad, pero sus cuatro matrimonios anteriores le habían dejado con un mal sabor, se sentía incapaz de poder tener otra relación a su edad. Para Kardia, Dégel representaba un interesante reto.

Esa noche, más tarde Camus abordó a su padre.

—necesitamos hablar.

—Si es sobre tu madre, lo omito—dijo el bello Duque disponiéndose a entrar a su habitación.

—Milo ha notado que te interesa Kardia...

Dégel se sintió descubierto, había sido tan evidente que hasta Milo se había dado cuenta.

—mis problemas no deben interferir en los tuyos y de Milo, además tuve cuatro matrimonios fallidos, tres hijos que perdí y a ti casi te pierdo. Ahora no lo veo probable en tener una relación hijo mío.

La sombra del último matrimonio de su padre aún estaba fresca, el no ser correspondido por su madre y la angustia padecida en su nacimiento derivaron en que sea un poco reacio.

Camus sabía que Kardia iba a iluminar el corazón de su padre y si fuera por él lo aprobaba en esos momentos. Aunque el mayor negara, Alissa era quién le mandaba las cartas a Kardia. Confuso. O sentía que no iba a ser factible amar a un rebelde Conde.

—inténtalo...

—no tengo edad para eso...

"No mientas, te gusta, y las cartas..." Dijo su conciencia.

—No estas viejo—se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la puerta—si es por esa mujer...

Dégel endureció su expresión.

―es tu madre, no te refieras así de ella.

―sabes que no me quería, si me tuvo fue por obligación a ti y mi abuelo.

―tengo más obligaciones―se excusó.

― ¡inténtalo! ―insistió.

―bien, por ti lo haré...

Camus asintió contento, dijo un ¡buenas noches! y se retiró a la habitación que compartía con Milo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Mansión del Conde de Helias.**

― ¿qué haces aquí Isaac?

El mencionado hizo una grácil reverencia ante un frío Hyoga que en esos momentos se hallaba solo, Ikky y Shun habían salido a visitar a la prometida del mayo, Esmeralda.

―vengo con humildad―expresó―no apruebo las burlas que se fabrican en tu contra.

Hyoga apretó los labios, no sabía si reír o agradecerle por esas palabras, en esos últimos días era noticia del encontrón con Milo y en el que Camus lo sacó a patadas. Canciones y sátiras surgieron a partir de ese incidente, hasta un joven músico había tenido la osadía de presentarse a su casa a mostrarle su canción.

En una de esas tantas palabras, alguien había insinuado que era "el amante de todo el reino", daba a entender que hasta había pasado por el lecho del rey, más este jamás lo había llamado a su recámara ni para mostrarle sus pinturas. Había sido amante de Saga, Kanon, por ahí decían que Shura, Camus y unos cuantos pequeños nobles de Indrapahts, pero ninguno ya lo quería.

Además se había mostrado indignado cuando el músico había mencionado entre sus estrofas a Milo, lo echó amenazando con no aportar más a la compañía a la que pertenecía.

― últimamente han venido a burlarse―dijo para si.

― ¿puedo pasar?

Hyoga se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso.

― ¡gracias!

Cerró la puerta tras Isaac mientras se disponía a servir algo a su invitado.

Aunque no se sentía bien, pero tenía que poner una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

― ¿estás bien? ―preguntó mientras lo veía servir coñac.

―si.

Isaac no creyó en esa afirmación.

―no tienes que fingir conmigo―ojeó su aspecto―podría jurar que estás pasando una enfermedad o algo así.

―no quiero lástima―dijo desviando sus orbes.

―no es lástima, es preocupación.

Una sonrisa hipócrita se formó en los labios del rubio, para él no existía aliados ni amigos.

Saga con el que había mantenido esa relación de amantes, ya desde hacía poco ya ni lo admitía que lo tocara ya que el atractivo Canciller había quedado prendado del hijo de Shion Aria, pero no sabía cómo decirle al vizconde que se había enamorado locamente de su hijo.

Estaba en decadencia. Y temía que estaba envejeciendo a pasos agigantados pues cada día que se levantaba veía ojeras y otras cosas en su rostro que lo aterraban.

―supongo que acepto ese cumplido ¿qué gano yo?

―un aliado.

―no los necesito.

―pues aunque sea yo puedo ser tu único aliado, ya todos saben que te sacaron a la fuerza de la propiedad de los D'Acuario, del cual soy pariente lejano.

El rubio ya iba a refutarle, más se quedó en seco al oír aquello de la boca de Isaac, lo miró sin pestañear en tanto el otro alzaba los hombros como si hubiese dicho la cosa más natural del mundo.

― ¿eres de ellos?

―pariente lejano.

― ¿eso no es traición? ―cuestionó.

―soy libre de apoyar a quién yo quiera, simplemente veo que toda la corte te trata injustamente, no eres ese aprovechado que dicen que eres...

Por primera vez no supo qué responder, Isaac se estaba yendo en contra de su lejana familia sólo por simpatizarle y caerle bien. Debía estar loco.

―está bien, te acepto como aliado.

Para el joven de cabellos verdes era un gran avance para acercarse a Hyoga.

* * *

Maravillada, Seraphina tomaba entre sus dedos cada una de las joyas que Unity le mostraba como parte de su herencia familiar, este la observaba sin despegar vista de cada parte de su rostro.

―esa esmeralda es única, Mi Lady―comentó extendiéndosela a la mujer.

―cuando fui esposa del ahora Duque de Hydor, pude apreciar que entre sus joyas familiares habían rubíes, zafiros, diamantes, topacios y amatistas, pero esmeraldas nunca vi o tal vez la tenía el viejo Krest.

―apuesto a que no le obsequió ninguna.

―Dégel puso a mi disposición todas las joyas, estaba locamente enamorado de mí y más cuando supo que iba a darle a su hijo, me obsequiaría un juego de joyas en rubíes y zafiros. Pero... fue una agonía alumbrar a ese niño...

Flashback.

Ella ya estaba cansada de estar esperando el parto, Dégel entró en pánico cuando supo que su primogénito podría estar asfixiándose en el vientre de su madre, él ya no quería perder otro hijo más suficiente con tener que haber sepultado dos malogrados y uno que no llegó ni a los cuatro meses de embarazo.

― ¿lo sientes? ―preguntó el joven acercándose a su esposa.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

―crees que es bonito... estoy harta de ver caras de preocupación... sáquenme este peso.

―es nuestro...

―tuyo, yo no lo quise―se removió quejándose―no me importa lo que pienses, sólo ordena que me saquen esta cosa ¡YA!

Se apartó al oír esas palabras, apretó el puño molesto ante la forma despectiva en que su hijo no nacido era tratado por su propia madre. Krest había mandado a llamar a los mejores médicos para que le den una solución a esa agonía.

Había tomado la decisión una vez que nazca, en marcharse al día siguiente, no quería nada de ellos ni la felicitación de la corte por darle al heredero de Krest un hijo o hija. Ella no había nacido para dar hijos, quería ser esposa más no madre. No quería niños.

Fin flashback.

Unity oyó sin perder detalle, le daba celos oír de Dégel el cual era un fantasma que quería arrancar de la mente de Seraphina, claro que sabía los planes de abrir grietas en esa familia más no sabía que en esos planes estaba incluido Camus.

Unity tenía en mente proponerle matrimonio a Seraphina.

―Mi Lady, présteme atención.

La bella mujer dejó las joyas sobre sus cofres para poner su atención en el Conde de Vasily quién coló su mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando una pequeña caja, al abrirla un hermoso anillo coronado por un zafiro, la mujer sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

Como todo un caballero hincó rodilla en el suelo para proponerle su moción.

―Acepto―se le adelantó―acepto ser su esposa, Su Señoría.

Sin demoras colocó la joya en el dedo de la mujer que muda de la impresión no dejaba de mirar el nuevo obsequio de su ahora prometido. Una joya más a su colección.

―la presentaré a la corte la próxima semana, todos tendrán envidia...

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triunfadora.

―seguro.

* * *

Shaka rebosaba de alegría, el superior del monasterio había llegado a su alcoba acompañado de Asmita quién agobiado por las últimas situaciones decidió darse un respiro de los deberes del reino. El más joven no veía a su hermano desde hacía un año; cuando Deuteros "murió" se quedó en el palacio por un lapso de tres meses acompañándolo y ayudándole en lo que más podía.

Mostró preocupación al notar el semblante de cansancio de Asmita que al quedar solos, exhaló todo el aire que se acumulaban en los pulmones como un peso que lo oprimía.

―hermano ¿estás bien?

― ¿debería estarlo?

― ¿qué te atormenta? ¿Por qué estás de negro?

Le mostró un dije regalo de Deuteros al comprometerse hacía diez años.

―no está en su tumba―dijo con voz queda.

Shaka no daba crédito a lo que oía.

―pero si...

―sencillamente no está, alguien profanó su tumba quién sabe si no es desde el mismo día en que lo sepulté.

El muchacho analizó cada palabra mientras estrujaba un rosario entre sus dedos, lo negro de aquellas vestiduras le estaba deprimiendo, tenía que haber una explicación digna de él.

Shaka no creía en conspiraciones ni secretos de estado, para él solo había casualidades.

―puede ser una casualidad.

―no existen las casualidades en este caso, existe conspiración, alguien está detrás de todo esto...

Ya no supo qué decir.

―estoy cansado de este juego...

― ¿vas a renunciar?

―aún no, tengo un asunto que resolver con Giudecca, hace un día, un cañonazo enviado desde ahí casi mata a Kanon Gemini y desaparece la mitad del cuartel del ejército.

―pero puedes resolverlo en otro día, ahora quédate un par de días aquí. Te hará bien.

Antes de que respondiera, Shaka comenzó a escribir una misiva dirigida a Saga para que se encargue de los asuntos del reino, también le solicitaba que la ausencia de Asmita sea manejada con mucho recelo y discreción; si alguien solicitaba hablar con el rey que les diga que estaba en su alcoba pintando y que no se dejaría ver por varios días.

―ahora firma aquí, con eso Saga ya sabe que tiene que encargarse del reino.

La misiva fue enviada con prontitud, a la hora ya se hallaba en manos del canciller que procedió a ejecutar cada ítem enumerado hasta que Asmita regresara.

* * *

Hasta aquí...

He demorado más de lo usual, aparte creo que este capítulo es mero relleno a lo que pasará más adelante donde saldrán buenos y malos a tomar su parte, nuevos romances están por surgir. Yo sé que esperan el KardiaxDégel, ya surgirá de a poco, paciencia.

El KanonxAioria tendrá algunos escollos en su relación.

Gracias por sus comentarios, no he podido contestarlos porque he atravesado diversas situaciones relacionadas a la salud, sin embargo me alegran y motivan más.

Saludos y Feliz 2017.


End file.
